THE NIGHT OF THE WHISKEY RING
by challengerspet
Summary: Jim and Artie investigate the whiskey ring scandal sound simple right? Oh yeah, Artie finds a friend.  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim, Artie the President etc etc someone else does. I do own the original characters like the doctors and Danielle.

Thanks Cal Gal for you help keep on dreaming and letting me play with them!

THE NIGHT OF THE WHISKEY RING

He slowly swam toward awareness, but oh how he wanted to stay where he was! The closer to consciousness he drew the more acute the pain became. His head felt like it was in a vice grip being steadily tightened. He tried to force his eyes to open and was met by a myriad of color and blinding light. He blinked rapidly and tried to look around. Nothing came clearly into focus, he could make out blurry shapes and colors but that was about all.

"Welcome back," a fuzzy shape loomed in front of him.

"What…what happened?"

"Let's start with something easy. Do you remember who you are?"

"Yeah…I'm…Artemus…Artemus Gordon. What happened?" Artie looked at the man confused.

"Don't you remember?"

"N…no," Artie was becoming increasingly agitated.

It's okay, Mr. Gordon, calm down. You're doing fine. You were in an explosion. Do you remember that?"

"The last thing I remember is…" Artie strained his brain trying to remember…well, anything.

"Don't force it, Mr. Gordon, let it come on it's own," the voice spoke softly.

"I remember being in a room…with a big table in the center."

"Who is seated at the table?"

"I don't…Jim? Ahhh…" Artie grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

"Nurse, give him 5cc's of morphine. He's not ready yet."

WWWWWWWWWW

"Come on, Jim…you've got to eat. This won't help Artemus," Jeremy pushed the plate of food toward the sullen agent.

"I'm not hungry, Jeremy. How can I even think about eating when Artie's out there somewhere hurt…"Jim slammed his eyes shut trying to block out the images.

"I know, Jim. But you're driving yourself into the ground. You won't do Artemus any good if you collapse," Jeremy tried again to get him to eat.

"Yeah, I know you're right. I'm just so frustrated! It's been three days and we don't have one singe lead!" Jim pushed the food around his plate, picking at it, eating some but very little.

"I may be able to help with that, James. I'll be right back," Jeremy put his napkin beside his plate and left the table.

Jim watched Jeremy walk over to a crudely dressed man, holding his tattered hat in his hands. He watched with interest as the men talked at length. He removed something from inside his coat and handed it to Jeremy. Jim almost vaulted out of his seat…the man had Artie's hat! Jim rose and rushed over to them and snatched the hat from Jeremy and examined it. He was positive it belonged to Artie.

"Who are you and where did you find this?" Jim asked harshly, scaring the man.

"I…uh…I…" he stammered and Jim grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him off the floor shaking him.

"James! Put him down…he can't tell us anything if you strangle him," Jeremy pried the man from Jim's grasp.

"Sorry," Jim apologized, "it's just that the man this hat belongs to is very important to me…" Jim stated to the man as he stared hopefully at him.

"James, this is Shorty…he's one of my informants. I sent him out a couple of days ago to see what he could find out on the streets about our current situation," Jeremy explained.

"I don't know where they took him. I tried to follow em when I saw em loadin him in ta the wagon…but I don't got no horse."

"Who took this man? Can you describe them?" Jim fired the questions rapidly.

Easy, James, or you'll scare him. I invited him to our table," Jeremy pulled Jim back into the restaurant.

They returned to their table and Jeremy ordered the man a meal. Jeremy found it hard to make Jim wait until the man had been served before he questioned him. The man told them he had been near the building when the explosion had occurred and he had gone to see if he could help.

"I helped best I could and I saw this here wagon pull up to the side of the buildin…this one guy jumps out and starts lookin over the ones what're hurt. Like he was pickin out a punkin or somethin," Jeremy nods at him to continue.

"He sees this one feller and his eyes get big and he grabs him out from under a pile of the buildin and shoved him in the wagon real hard like and he won't take no more people. Just that man that there hat belonged to."

"Did you see which way they took him?" Jim asked, excited about his first solid lead in days.

"That's the funny part. They didn't head for the hospital. They headed outer town. The opposite way from the hospital. I followed em but I lost em, sorry, Mr. Jeremy," the man looked down dejected.

"You did great, Shorty. You gave us the best lead we've had," Jeremy smiled at him.

"Ya'll'd be better off talkin ta Willie…he was closer ta them men than me. Might could be he heard something they was talkin bout. I tried ta find him afore I come here, Mr. Jeremy, but ain't nobody seen him in a couple of days."

"No one anywhere on the streets has seen Willie?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Jim one eyebrow raised.

"No, sir."

"Hmm…all right, Shorty, you go back home…if you find Willie send him to me," Shorty quietly tipped his hat and left.

"Well, that settles that, James. Now we know for certain Artemus is alive and that he was taken from the explosion site," Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah, but by whom and for what reason? It just doesn't make any sense. Why would someone go to all the trouble of rescuing Artie and then not take him to the nearest hospital?" Jim wondered.

"You don't think this whole thing was a set up, do you?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't think so. According to the Colonel no one but the committee knew Artie would be there…and none of them even knew why he would be there and they were all killed or injured themselves."

"One of the committee members might have talked…"

"Yeah, but why Artie? Why not a committee member?"

"Maybe whoever took Artemus thinks they stand a better chance of getting him to talk…" Jim reached over and grabbed Jeremy's shirt.

"Artie would NEVER talk!" Jim spat through his tightly clenched teeth.

"James, I never said he WOULD talk…I just said that whoever took him might think they can make him talk. Of course Artemus would never talk," Jim sighed and released his hold.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy."

"Totally understandable, James. However, if we want to check out those leads Shorty gave us we'd better leave now…there's Colonel Richmond and he's looking for us," Jeremy pointed toward the entrance.

Jim threw some money on the table and they left through the kitchen. Once outside, they slipped through the alleys talking quietly. Jim finally looking at the hat he held so tightly in his hand. It was indeed Artie's gray felt hat, his name emblazoned inside. Jim wiped the hat to remove the excessive soot and mud crusted on it when he realized it wasn't dirt or soot…it was blood…Artie's blood. Jim's expression turned into a mask of determination. He was determined to get his partner back…alive.

WWWWWWWWWW

This time Artie woke to a dark room. _It must be night,_ he decided. He took stock of his injuries, trying to move his arms and legs. _Well, at least my legs seem to be in working order…_next he tried his arms. His right arm was heavily bandaged and in a sling, not to mention that it hurt like hell. He moved to sit up and his head swam again and he wanted to throw up. _Whoa…Bad idea!_ he decided as he lay back down. He used his left arm to feel the rest of his body, finding similar padded bandages on his right shoulder and across his chest.

He also felt bandages on his back. _Hmm I don't seem to have any broken bones…I must have gotten these injuries in that explosion. Why can't I remember that? I remember who I am, I remember my partner…I remember everything but where I was and what I was doing._ Artie eased himself into a sitting position and risked a look around the room. His vision was still blurry but it was getting better as long as he didn't move his head too fast.

He took in his surroundings. The room looked like any typical hospital room. The furniture consisted of his bed, a night stand a wardrobe and a chair. There appeared to be a stack of newspapers on the nightstand but he bypassed them for now, as he probably couldn't focus on them anyway. He decided to concentrate on trying to remember how he came to be here. Pictures formed in his mind, taking no particular order.

He saw himself in a room standing by a table, men seated all around it. He saw President Grant…_was he in there too_? Artie kept seeing his partner and friend's face. Every time he saw Jim's face his heart fell. He felt something was missing. _Wait a minute! If I'm here then where is James? If he knew I was in the hospital he would be here. Was Jim at that meeting with me? Oh my God, was Jim in the explosion? Did something happen to him?_ Artie grasped his head as it began to pound. _Why does trying to remember have to hurt so bad?_

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Jim and Jeremy waded through the explosion site, grim expressions on their faces, hoping to find any clues as to what happened and who might have taken Artie. The devastation was immense. There were broken chairs, tables, pieces of wall strewn everywhere, covering a large area. Charred bits of the exterior walls, floor and ceiling littered the area as well. Jeremy poked at one pile of rubble and something fell out that caught his eye.

"James, take a look at this…" Jeremy held the object out to him.

"What have you got?" Jim asked as he took the object.

He turned it over in his hands and his face lost all color. It was Artie's journal. He would never leave without his journal; it was as much a part of him as his gun. Jim flipped through the pages until he came to the last entries. He quickly scanned them, hoping to find some clues. He paused on the last entry…his expression becoming grim. He re read the entry then looked up at Jeremy.

"What is it, James?" Jeremy didn't like the look on his face.

"Whatever it was that brought Artie here…he was being forced to keep it a secret even from me. And it was tearing him apart."

"Why would anyone order him to keep something from you?" Jeremy wondered.

"I think I can help you with that detail, gentlemen," Colonel Richmond said as he stood on the edge of the rubble.

"Colonel," Jim acknowledged hesitantly.

"James, you could have gotten the why sooner had you not snuck out of that restaurant. True, it would have come with a lecture but you still would have gotten your answer," Richmond glared. Jim looked like a deer caught in a hunter's sights.

"No lecture, gentlemen, not yet anyway. It is imperative you find Mr. Gordon and not just because he's your partner, James."

"May I ask why, sir?" Jim asked.

"This meeting Artemus attended…he was to deliver some rather sensitive information. Information that could topple the very ranks of the Government from Grant all the way down and even includes many high profile non government individuals."

"What could be so sensitive?" Jeremy wanted to know.

"Not here, gentlemen. I suggest we go to my office," Richmond waited for them to climb down from the rubble and join him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Mr. Gordon, I want you to relax and tell me what you last remember," the doctor spoke softly.

"I keep getting images of a meeting…"

"Yes…yes…go on…keep going. What was the meeting about? Maybe if you could remember it will help the other memories come."

"It was a high level meeting…most of the cabinet was there…we were waiting for someone…someone important. I was there to…to…" Artie paused, frowning.

"Good…go on…why were you there? What was the purpose of the meeting?"

"I don't know. That's when everything gets fuzzy and my head starts to hurt. I see jumbled pictures…nothing makes any sense," Artie paused again his head throbbing like a full force hurricane were blowing through it.

"You said you were there to deliver information…what was the information?"

"I don't…I can't…I don't know."

"That's all right, Mr. Gordon. Just lie back and relax. We'll try again later," the doctor handed him some papers, "when you think your eyes can take the strain you may want to read these it should help recover your memory," the doctor spoke softly, and with a bit of sadness as he rose and left the room.

_Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't tell him the things I do remember? And I do know enough to know that you don't push a man with amnesia to remember…you let the memories come on their own. So why are they so set on finding out why I was at that meeting and what information I was to deliver?_

Artie idly picked up a newspaper and leafed through it. His interest was piqued when he noticed a particular article. His vision was still blurry but if he didn't move his head he could just make out the words..._Wait a minute! This can't be right. That vote wasn't supposed to be taken for at least two or three months!_ He read further into the paper and another article caught his eye. _Okay, now this is getting serious!_

_Letters arriving from around the globe expressing sorrow at the passing _

_of President Grant. Dignitaries from all countries are expressing their…_

Artie quickly scanned the papers, reading more articles as his tension and fear grew. _What the…_Artie called out for a nurse and the doctor came rushing in.

"Something I can help you with, Mr. Gordon?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, there is. You can explain this…this cruel joke!" Artie thrust the newspaper at the doctor who took it and placed it on the bed.

He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and, with a sigh, proceeded to fill Artie in on the last few months.

"That's impossible!" Artie protested.

"No, Mr. Gordon, I'm afraid it's true. You've been in a coma for three months."

"That part I can understand. But the rest…no way do I believe it!"

"Mr. Gordon, I assure you…"

"NO! Unless I see it for myself I'll never believe you! Jim isn't…he can't be…I'd know if he were gone…I'd know," the last comment was more of a whisper.

"I know I've given you a great deal of information to absorb, and I had hoped you would be stronger and more healed before we had to have this conversation," the doctor retrieved a pile of papers in the corner and placed them on the nightstand.

"Those were saved for you. Maybe if you read through them it will help. It might also help explain why I have been pushing you so hard to remember," he quietly rose and left Artie alone in the mind numbing silence.

Artie picked up the newspapers, holding them and staring at them. _If I look at these I'll have to admit Jim is gone. But if I don't read them I'll just be lying to myself…I have to know._ Artie sighed heavily and picked up the first newspaper.

He scanned it looking for articles on the explosion. This paper was from one month ago. _Still no leads on bomber…_ another paper touted the news _New Senators voted on…_yet another…_President Grant's funeral today…_finally Artie reached for the last paper hesitantly. Up to now there had been no stories reporting Jim's death…just the grizzly details of the explosions and President Grant's death and the deaths and injuries of those in the room with him.

_Why did I survive? Was Jim right next to me? We were both right behind the President according to what the doctor says I've told him._ His eyes scanned the front page and his heart sank…TOP SECRET SERVICE AGENT KILLED! This article he just couldn't bring himself to read just yet… Another article proclaimed ONE AGENT STILL ALIVE! Yet another…EXPLOSION ROCKS CAPITAL OFFICE! Artie's eyes filled with tears as he read the accounts of the explosion and the aftermath. His hands began to shake like leaves in autumn when his eyes wandered back to that first article. Jim's name leapt off the page at him. Artie forced himself to read the article...

_James West, Secret Service Agent on temporary assignment to President _

_Grant died today from his wounds. He served his country with grace, _

_honor and pride. Mr. West and his partner, Mr. Artemus Gordon, were_

_in attendance at the high level meeting to give testimony on an issue_

_known only to themselves and an as yet unknown party. That _

_information is still unknown as Mr. Gordon is still hospitalized in critical_

_condition..._

The article went on but his eyes no longer focused on the words before him. Tears flowing unchecked down his cheeks, Artemus sat holding the newspaper tightly to his chest as he wept.

WWWWWWWWWW

Colonel Richmond waited until they were back in his office and he had been assured his office contained no covert listening devices. He sat at the large and ornately carved desk and thought long and hard, choosing his words carefully before he spoke.

"Gentlemen, what I am about to tell you never leaves this room. You will not speak of it even to the President," Richmond solemnly told them, Jim's head snapped up at that comment.

"Sir, if the information is that sensitive why even tell us?" he asked.

"Because I'm removing you two from any other assignments until Artemus is found and you may need this information in your search."

"Sir, what was Artie involved in when he disappeared that was so important he was ordered to keep it secret even from me?" Jim asked with a glare that Richmond didn't miss.

"Have either of you heard of the Whiskey Ring Scandal?" Richmond paused as Jim and Jeremy shook their heads.

"Good, I would have been disturbed if you had. The Whiskey Ring Scandal involves many, many government officials and others in the private sector."

"The Whiskey Ring Scandal as it has come to be known involves the diversion of tax revenues. To date millions have been siphoned off federal taxes on liquor. There have been incidents of bribery involving people from tax collectors to storekeepers and we are quite sure senators and other government officials."

"Is that what Artie was looking into when he was on special assignment last week?"

"Yes, James, it was. I had requested that information be kept from you until you and Jeremy could be brought in as well at the time you were busy with other assignments. We were going to brief you two after his initial meeting the day of the explosion."

"Artemus was sworn to secrecy on this mission and he was the only one with very sensitive information, according to what we have been able to find out."

"And Artie may have paid the ultimate price for that secrecy," Jim spat.

"Mr. West, while I sympathize with you do not make me regret involving you in this. You are far too close to this case but by being so close to Artemus you are the only one we can truly rely on with any accuracy," Richmond warned.

"No, sir, that is not my intention. I just want to find my partner."

"Quite understandable, Mr. West. I am quite upset at Mr. Gordon's disappearance myself. Whoever took him orchestrated a devastating explosion…meant to kill a lot of innocent people just to cover their tracks. We think his abduction was meant to stop the investigation into the scandal. We can only assume they took Mr. Gordon because he was the least injured of those still alive and he was the only one with the vital information."

"You think they wanted Artie in order to stop the investigation or that they wanted to pick his brain in order to prevent it?"

"That we don't know. It's all conjecture at this point. But all the evidence would seem to lead to the conclusion they wanted to prevent an investigation. That is why it is so imperative that we find Mr. Gordon. He had not yet made his findings known to his contact."

"What do you mean, his contact? What contact?" Jim asked his concern for his partner growing steadily.

"From what your partner was able to discover there very well may be over 200 people involved…both government officials and those in the private sector. Artemus was reporting directly to the Secretary of the Treasury."

"Artemus was working for Benjamin Bristow? I didn't know he utilized agents outside of the Treasury," Jeremy commented.

"Normally he doesn't. But due to the scope of this investigation and the high level offices involved he didn't trust his own people. He went outside his department and he came to me looking for help."

"I know it is highly irregular but under the circumstances we felt the secrecy was necessary."

"Even from me?" Jim was having a hard time controlling his anger.

"You were out on an assignment, James. I almost wish I had made Gordon wait for you," Richmond replied sadly.

"Then there would be two missing agents to look for, sir," Jeremy tried to ease his boss' conscience, not to mention Jim's.

"Maybe," Jim commented, "but at least he wouldn't be alone," Jim whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Artie woke to find he still had the newspaper clutched in his hand. He neatly folded it and placed it beside his bed. Hearing voices, he carefully slipped out of his bed, careful not to let any moans escape. Artie padded quietly to the door and put his ear on it. One of the voices was quite animated.

"You can't do that! Push him too hard and you're liable to lose everything he knows!"

"Mr. Gordon has information we must possess at any cost," the voice interjected, "do whatever you have to but get that information and get it now!" Artie strained to put a face to the voice.

"I can't…as a doctor it is my sworn oath to…"

"Yes…Yes, I know, the Hippocratic Oath…to heal the sick, wounded…blah, blah, blah. You work for me right now not your morals or your silly little oaths, doctor. You just do as you're told and you'll live to spend all that money I donated to your fancy little hospital."

Artie heard one of the voices walk away. He moved as quickly as he could back to the bed, managing to sit on the bed just as he saw and heard the doorknob turn. He tried to slow his breathing down but there was little he could do about the sweat pouring off him. The door opened and the doctor entered. He approached the bed and took in his patient's appearance.

"Here now, let's get you back into bed. Why are you trying to get up?"

"I was going to look for a nurse I wanted a drink of water," Artie lied.

"Well, let me have a nurse get some for you," the doctor went to the door and called to a nurse and gave her instructions then returned to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Mr. Gordon, I would like to try something different with you I'd like to try hypnosis. Have you any objections?"

"No, not if it will help me remember things," Artie stared at the doctor trying to figure out what his part was in whatever was going on.

"Sometimes when the mind has suffered a traumatic experience…such as the explosion…it turns a portion of itself off. That part stores the memories of the traumatic event and keeps it locked away from you…shielding you so to speak. We need to access that information in order to help you heal."

"All right. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, just lean back on the pillows and relax," the doctor pulled his pocket watch out.

_Oh how original,_ Artie thought, _this won't be too hard to fake at all. If I know what information it is he wants then I'll know how to deal with these guys. _He remembered not to smile as the doctor began to swing the watch back and forth in front of him.

"Just watch this watch as it swings back and forth, Mr. Gordon. You can focus on it, can't you?"

"Yes, it's still kind of fuzzy but I can see it."

"Good…just follow it with your eyes, try not to move your head," Artie's eyes followed the watch.

"Now, Mr. Gordon, I want you to relax…close your eyes and imagine your self in a happy place. Somewhere you feel safe and comfortable," Pictures of the train and Jim flashed in his mind.

"Mr. Gordon, I want you to think back to about a month before your accident."

"What do you see?"

"I'm on the train…" Artie replied softly, trying not to open his eyes.

"Jim's with me…"

"Good…good. Now, I want you to think about two weeks before your accident…" Artie faked REM and he fully stepped into actor mode.

"I'm in a meeting…" his expression became grim.

"With whom are you meeting, Mr. Gordon?"

"I don't know…I can't see his face."

"Think, Mr. Gordon, think…"

Artie tried not to flinch as the door opened and someone entered the room. He heard the doctor rise and then he heard what appeared to be a rather heated discussion carried out in whispered tones. He strained his hearing to the limit but he wasn't able to make out what they were saying. He relaxed as best he could without actually falling asleep and waited for the doctor to return. He heard the doctor approach the bedside again but he didn't hear the other party exit the room. _I'll have to be very careful,_ Artie thought as he waited for the next question.

"Mr. Gordon, I want you to think about that meeting…"

"I want you to focus on the man you are sitting in front of. What does he look like?"

"He…uh…he just looks average. Dark hair, middle age…brown eyes I think."

"All right, Mr. Gordon, now I want you to focus on your conversation…what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about the weather," Artie tried not to grin.

"Move forward a little…past the pleasantries. What is the purpose of the meeting?"

"We met to discuss…" Artie wrinkled his brow in pain. This memory actually did hurt trying to make it come into focus.

"Easy, Mr. Gordon. Don't try to force the memory just let it come," the doctor turned toward the other person.

"You can't force him to go on like this! It's not safe. If you keep forcing him you'll only send the memories deeper until they reach a part of his mind where they can never be recovered."

"Oh very well then, release him for now, just make him sleep or something."

"No, wait. Ask him what Mr. West was working on while he was occupied elsewhere."

"Mr. Gordon, where is your partner right now? Do you know what he is working on?"

"Jim? He's working for the Colonel…no wait…he's…Jim's dead! Oh Jim!" Artie moaned.

"No, Mr. Gordon, you partner is not dead yet. The explosion has not happened yet."

"Then he's with Jeremy."

"Who is this Jeremy and what why is your partner with him and not with you?"

"Jeremy Pike, he's a fellow agent. He and Jim are on a case. I don't know all of the details. Just that they were looking for someone for the Colonel."

"Think, Mr. Gordon, do you know who this someone is?"

"Knowing Jim, it's probably Loveless," Artie snorted with a grin.

"What about you, Mr. Gordon? Does this Loveless person have anything to do with your mission?"

"The list is long I…can't…think. I can't…see…the list."

"That's all right. This Loveless man you have many dealings with him?"

"Dr. Miguelito Loveless? Yeah we have too many dealings with him. The pompous, arrogant little fool thinks he can outsmart us. But he never will," Artie smiled as he heard the unknown voice growl a protest, _Ahh so it IS you Loveless._

"Forget him for now, Mr. Gordon. Concentrate on your meeting. What information do you have for the gentleman seated across from you?"

Artie paused as images began to flood his mind. A list of names…a heated discussion…something about Jim that made Artie feel dirty and rotten…he was going to see…someone about the meeting. His pulse began to race, his breathing became shallow and rapid. _This isn't an act anymore!_ Artie clutched his head and tried not to scream out in pain as his head exploded in brilliant flashes of light and color.

"Mr. Gordon, go back to your happy place…relax. Think about happier times."

Artie fought for control, his fraud would soon be discovered if he didn't regain control and soon. He forced his breathing to slow down but there was little he could do to stop the freight train that was running through his head.

"Mr. Gordon, I'm going to bring you out of this. You will remember nothing of our session. You will be very tired and you will sleep soon," the doctor brought Artie "out" and he slowly opened his eyes.

"I don't remember anything new. It didn't work did it?" Artie sounded dejected.

"No, Mr. Gordon, you did quite well. You just need more rest. Maybe we can try again later."

The doctor patted his arm reassuringly and left the room. Artie noted Loveless had already made his escape. _Another one of those hypnosis sessions and I'm liable to tell them what they want to know, _Artie thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim and Jeremy sat quietly as Colonel Richmond went into detail about the investigation his friend was working on and Jim could see why Artie was so badly wanted. If the investigation were to go forward it could very well topple everything they knew and had worked so hard to rebuild after the war.

Richmond told them the preliminary notes he had gotten from Bristow indicated that Artie had discovered well over 200 people involved in the ring. The most devastating scandal of it's kind in the country's short history. There was no way they could retrace Artie's steps without raising suspicion…they would have to take what little they had and try to find him from that.

"You'll not be able to get much help from the government, I'm afraid," Richmond was saying when Jim turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Why is that, sir?" Jim asked.

"Secretary Bristow isn't sure how far up the conspiracy goes. He thinks it may well go all the way."

"What? Grant would never be involved with something like this!" Jim retorted.

"I certainly don't think he would be, but Bristow can't be sure. Those involved are getting some major help fairly high up in the government. You gentlemen will have to investigate this totally on your own. If you are discovered even I won't be able to help you, not until you get that list from Artemus."

"Yes, sir. Permission to get started, sir," Jim stated more than asked.

"Permission granted. And, James…"

"Yes, sir?" Jim said as they rose to leave.

"Bring Artemus home."

"Yes, sir, I will," Jim and Jeremy left the office and Richmond shook his head.

"I hope they can this time. I really hope they can. This country depends on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Artie waited until they gave him his next dose of pain medication before he made his move. He slipped over to the wardrobe and looked inside. Sure enough, they had been careless enough to put his clothes in there and they had even cleaned and pressed them. _How thoughtful,_ Artie thought has he gathered up his clothing and returned to his bed.

He took his time getting dressed as his vision was still swimming and he had to make sure he got everything right. Yep, shirt buttoned properly, tie tied correctly, pants done up right. Artie had removed the sling so as not to be conspicuous once he reached the street. He glanced around and realized he had not seen anything beyond his room. He walked over to the window to check that escape route only to find it blocked by…bars? _What's up with this? Just what kind of hospital am I in?_ Artie returned to the bed and thought carefully as he pulled his boots on. He had checked his pockets and found that all his usual 'toys' were either confiscated or had gone missing in the explosion.

Thinking quickly, he decided on a more direct approach to taking his leave of this place. _James my boy, I hope I can do you proud. _ Artie closed his eyes when he thought of his partner. _I hope you met your end quick, James and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you._ Artie pulled on his jacket and took in his appearance in the mirror. He frowned and then gingerly reached up and removed the bandage around his head. He tossed the discarded bandages on the bed and quietly opened his door.

There didn't appear to be any hospital staff in the hall so he stepped out and walked down the hall as if he were just on his way from visiting a sick friend. He wandered around for a few minutes until he found the way out by following an elderly couple. He tried not to bolt and make a mad dash for the door once he spotted it. He stayed with the couple as they reached the door when it had apparently been discovered that he had escaped. He pushed his way between the couple and started laughing as if one of them had said something funny. Once they were on the street, he grabbed the lady and kissed her hand.

"Thank you dear lady, I wish I could stay and make your acquaintance properly but I have duties elsewhere," Artie smiled at her and disappeared down an alley just as several orderlies came bursting out of the hospital and looked around. The couple just looked at each other in confusion and then walked on.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was glad to finally have something he felt would lead him to his friend. He and Jeremy had gone back to the train to plan their mission and to change into clean clothes. Jim's heart sank each time he passed Artie's room. _Don't give up pal, I'm looking for you and I will find you. Just don't give up._ Jim thought as he entered Artie's room and gently placed his journal on the nightstand.

Back in the parlor car he and Jeremy sat pondering and pouring over the notes Colonel Richmond had given them. Not knowing where exactly Artie had been in his investigation made it difficult but not impossible to retrace his steps. The sheer amount of information they were compiling from the notes was quite impressive and Jim could see why someone would want to get their hands on Artie. Jim marveled at his partner's brain capacity. He was sure his partner had committed the entire file set to memory in case he was caught.

"Jeremy, we can't go through this file again. It would raise too much attention. Not to mention waste too much time."

"I was thinking that same thing, James. How do you want to handle this? You know Artemus better than anyone, do you have any ideas?"

"I'm guessing Artie would have started somewhere in the middle…"

"The middle? Why the middle?" Jeremy asked perplexed.

"He would bypass the shopkeepers and the delivery drivers…even if they knew who was behind everything they wouldn't talk, if they even knew who was any further up then the next guy, they'd be too afraid of whoever is further up the line."

"Not a bad system. But it would seem that one of the middle crowd squealed."

"So it would seem. I need to check something in Artie's journal…"

"I'll go get it," Jeremy leaves to get the journal and returns, handing it to Jim, curious to see what he might have missed.

"I think I know where Artie was on his list or at least about where he was."

"Great! Where do we go and how soon?"

"We can leave now we have to get to the Colonel's office before he leaves."

"We can just about make it. But, James, answer a question for me if you would. What did you see in those journal entries that we missed before?"

"Artie left me a clue hidden in plain sight."

"Hidden in plain sight? I don't follow you."

"Artie's last entry led me to believe he knew someone was on to him. He kept referring to being at odds with the information given to him by a Mr. Horatio Hornblower."

"I remember that name…I spent over an hour looking for him in the lists."

"Precisely. We would have looked all day and never found him. We need to talk to Richmond. He can tall us who on Artie's list are the most likely candidates to be pompous blowhards who like to toot their own horn," Jim smiled as they headed toward the stable car.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie leaned on the side of a building and stopped to catch his breath. He had been briskly walking through the alleys for Lord knows how long and his pain medication had long since worn off. His head was throbbing like a freight train not to mention his other injuries burning like the fires of Hades. He stared across the street trying to decide if it was safe enough for him to leave the alleys when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Two men on horseback rode up to a brick building and were dismounting. Artie's heart leapt into his throat. _Artemus, my boy, you're hallucinating. The blurred vision and headaches are getting to you._ He wiped his eyes and tried to focus on the men. Even through his blurred and spinning vision he could identify Jeremy Pike. It was the man with him that was so unsettling to him. _He has to be a figment of my imagination. He's dead…Jim's dead. I have to be seeing things._ Artie slowly turned away and walked back into the alley, not wanting to confront his hallucination.

He walked aimlessly for hours, not sure where he should go now. _A hell of a place to get yourself stranded, Artemus. St. Louis is a big city. I guess I'd better see if I have any cash. Maybe if I get a room and some sleep I'll be able to think more clearly._ He checked his wallet and was surprised to see he had plenty of money. He stumbled out onto the street in search of a hotel.

WWWWWWWWWW

While Jim and Jeremy sat waiting for the Colonel, Jim looked around. While this office was not nearly as nice as the Washington office, it was much more lavishly furnished than he thought he would find in a city such as St. Louis. While it was a growing city, Jim didn't see it as a big city yet just a city well on it's way.

St. Louis seemed to be a hub in the hospital and asylum area. He had noted several hospitals and various types of asylums on his way here. Suddenly an idea occurred to him and he asked Jeremy to present their findings to the Colonel and get what help he could.

"Where are you headed, James? I'll catch up to you when I'm done here."

"I'll be checking more hospitals and asylums…one of them has to have information on Artie," Jim said as he put his hat on and headed out quickly.

"Hospitals and asylums? Why didn't we think of that before?" Jeremy said to himself when he figured out what Jim might be up to.

Jeremy briefed the Colonel on what they had discovered and what he suspected Jim was up to. Richmond thought long and hard before giving Jeremy a list of people who might fit the description Artie had written in his journal. Jeremy scanned the list looking for names of people in the immediate area. There were about a dozen names. He felt this would be easy to look into if he and Jim split the list. He quickly took his leave and left the Colonel's office in search of Jim.

As he stepped out of the building he glanced around. A familiar figure caught his eye as he entered the alley. Jeremy started and nearly stumbled down the stairs in his haste to follow him. _If that man wasn't Artemus it was his twin!_ Jeremy thought as he waited for a wagon to get out of the way. Once it passed, he ran to the alley and looked up and down. The figure was nowhere in sight. Jeremy spent the next hour looking for any clue as to where he might have gone. He stopped everyone he met and asked about Artie, he left no stone unturned, but found nothing. Thinking he might have imagined if after all, Jeremy sighed went to meet up with Jim, unsure if he should tell him what he saw.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie pulled himself up the stairs, ignoring the glares of the clerk, who thought he was drunk, but he had been more than eager to take Artie's money. Oh how his head and his body hurt! _I should have tried to find a medicine cabinet before I left the hospital, _Artie thought as he struggled to get the key in the lock. He finally entered the room and stumbled over to the bed and fell on it asleep in seconds.

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim was becoming increasingly agitated. He had checked the asylums and one hospital and none of them had any record of a patient matching Artie's description. It was nearing 6 pm and Jim knew he would have suspend his search for the day as the offices at these institutions would be closing soon.

As he came out of the Community Hospital he ran into Jeremy. They decided to compare notes over supper. They chose a hotel in the area and went in. As they waited for their food they overheard the hotel clerk talking to what appeared to be a local. He was laughingly telling him about a gentleman who checked into the hotel earlier with no luggage and appeared to be quite intoxicated. Jim felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Their meals arrived and Jim and Jeremy at in silence.

"Did you get any new information?" Jim finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What? Oh, yes, I got a list of about a dozen names we can check out tomorrow. How did you make out?" 

"Either no one has seen a man answering his description or they aren't talking. But I'm not done checking. I didn't know this town had so many hospitals and asylums."

"But tomorrow I'd like to go back out on this if you don't mind checking some of the names on that list yourself," Jim replied.

"Not at all, James. Maybe tomorrow you'll get lucky," Jeremy grew quiet, not sure if he should tell him what he saw earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Artie woke with a pounding headache, severe body aches and pains and a growling stomach. He went to sit up and groaned in pain. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He thought some food might help ease his headache. Artie slowly sat up, this time with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes the room wasn't spinning quite so bad and he didn't have as strong an urge to retch. He filed that fact away for future use. He slowly stood and held on to the bed as a wave of dizziness swept over him. He grabbed his fringed riding jacket and left his room.

He was near the top of the stairs to the lobby when he stopped to stare at the man who was just leaving the hotel. _Maybe my first stop tomorrow should be to a doctor. I keep seeing Jim everywhere I look!_ Artie jumped when he heard the hotel clerk tell his hallucination to have a good evening and come back soon! Artie blinked his eyes and stared at the closing door.

"Jim?" he whispered.

As he exited the hotel, Jim suppressed a shudder. He glanced back at the hotel but didn't see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and walked down the sidewalk.

Artie approached the clerk and leaned heavily on the counter.

"Sir, that man that just left…is he staying here at this hotel?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that type of information," the clerk replied snidely, Artie reached over the counter and grabbed him.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer, friend. Is that man staying here?" Artie growled, scaring the clerk and turning him three shades of white.

"N…no…I heard one of them say something about a train…"

"Where is the nearest train siding?"

"The…the edge of town…there…there's a siding on the edge of town…it's about three miles from here. That's the most likely place," Artie released his hold on the clerk.

He ran outside to see if they were still on the street. His heart sank when he didn't see them. He started walking in the direction the clerk had told him the siding was. _I might be hallucinating Jim but that WAS Jeremy I saw! If I keep heading in this direction I might find him._ Artie plodded on past hotels and saloons.

WWWWWWWWWW

"James, are you okay?" Jeremy asked as they sat in a saloon sipping their beers.

"You aren't coming down with something are you? That's the second or third time I've seen you shiver tonight."

"I'm fine. I just keep getting the feeling that Artie's nearby and we somehow keep missing him."

"After what I saw earlier today I'm inclined to believe that, James. There's something I should tell you…" Jeremy replied hesitantly.

"What's that, Jeremy?"

"Well…earlier today I thought I saw…I'm not sure I could have been wrong…"

"Just tell me what you thought you saw and we can figure it out."

"Artemus. I thought I saw Artemus go into an alley. But when I ran across the street and looked in the alley there was no one anywhere in sight the alley was deserted."

"What? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Jim asked excitedly.

"I thought I saw Artemus by that alley because I wanted so badly to find him. I'm sorry, James."

"Don't worry about it, Jeremy. At least I know my feelings were correct."

"You mean the shivers?"

"Yeah. Artie is out there on the streets somewhere we just need to go find him."

Jim left his beer and quickly exited the saloon with Jeremy close on his heels. They went back to the spot Jeremy had thought he had seen Artie. Jim was thankful it was mid May and the sun stayed up longer. They were examining the alley when an elderly couple approached them in the company of none other than Willie. He pointed to Jeremy and spoke with the couple who paused and watched them. They listened to their conversation for a time as they watched them searching the alley.

"Excuse me, young man," the gentleman said, "are you looking for a man in his middle ages?" Jim stopped and starred at the man.

"Yes! He's about six feet tall, dark hair, brown eyes…and…what was he wearing, Jeremy?" Jim looked at him expectantly.

"He was wearing his burgundy suit and his fringed riding jacket."

"As a matter of fact we did. This morning in fact, when we were leaving The County Asylum wasn't it, mother?" The man turned to his wife who nodded.

"He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. He pushed his way between us and acted like he knew us."

"After we got outside he took my hand and kissed it and said he was sorry he couldn't stay and properly introduce himself then he took off down this alley."

"That sounds like Artemus," Jeremy smiled as Jim reached into his pocket and took out a photograph.

"If you ask me he needed to see a doctor. He didn't look too well," the lady said.

"Was this the man you saw?" Jim asked showing the photo to the couple. They both looked at the picture.

"That's him all right," the man said, "he had some bruises on his face and some swelling but that's him."

"Why would Artie not head for the local office?" Jim wondered.

"Your friend seemed like he was in a real hurry and he kept looking behind him. When those men came out of the Asylum he ran into this alley."

"Men? What men?"

"Some orderlies came out of the Asylum…said they were looking for a patient that got away," the woman said.

"Funny thing, though," the man interjected, "they never called the police in to help them look for him. That's always done when an inmate escapes. That's why I never told them where the young man ran off to."

"Are you sure about that?" Jeremy asked.

"Quite sure. Our son has been in and out of asylums for the past ten years," Jim and Jeremy exchanged worried glances.

"You know what that means, don't you, James?" Jeremy said worriedly.

"Yeah, Artie's cover was blown. Now he's out there somewhere hurt, alone and quite possibly being hunted."

"I hope you find your friend, mister. He is real lucky to have friends like you boys," the lady said.

"Thank you, ma'am but I think we are the lucky ones," Jim replied.

Jim and Jeremy turned to leave alley and head for Colonel Richmond's office…if he wasn't in they could tell them where to find him. Maybe he could help them look for Artemus without getting him into any more trouble than he already was.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie stopped and leaned on the side of a building again. He needed to find a place to sleep before he passed out on the street. He spotted a hotel and was grateful he had not left his wallet at the previous hotel. He stared down the street at an elderly couple having a conversation with a man in the entrance to the alley. _Okay, my first stop in the morning HAS to be a doctor, Jim is dead…I can't be seeing him. I've got to get a grip. But I remember that couple from this morning. My grief must be playing tricks on my mind and placing Jim everywhere I look._

Artie headed across the street to the hotel hoping he could find a boy to go to one of the local chemists or apothecary and get him something for his pain. He was about half way across the street when a voice from near the alley stopped him.

"Artie!" a familiar voice yelled.

Artie turned around to see who had called him when he saw Jim running across the street toward him,a smile on his face that quickly turned into a worried look. Artie began to walk backward, a look of horror on his face. He put his hands up in front of him as if he were warding off an enemy and screamed out at his apparition.

"Go away and leave me alone! You're dead, Jim…you're dead," Artie cried out.

Jim stopped and stared at his friend. _Something is definitely not right with Artie, _Jim thought as he looked at his partner.

"Artie? What are you saying? I'm not dead," Jim tried again to approach his friend.

In his blurry, swirling vision Artie saw only the ghost of his best friend and he backed away, grasping his head as his world began spinning like a whirlwind. He kept backing up as Jim advanced. He backed into the steps leading to a hotel and fell back. Instinct kicked in and Jim ran forward to help his friend. Jeremy ran across the street and joined them. Artie still had the look of shock and horror on his face along with the intense pain. Jim grabbed him and cradled his head and shoulders in his lap as he sat on the steps. Artie just stared at him, his mouth moving but no words came out.

"Artie…it's okay, you're safe now. I've got you…" Jim tried to soothe him.

"No…no…no…" Artie said, "you're not here…you're not real…you…can't be…" Jim looked at Jeremy confused.

"Let me try, James."

Jeremy took Artie in his arms and talked softly to him, it seemed to calm him down to some extent. Nothing Jeremy told him about Jim seemed to get through, however.

"Artemus, I don't know what was done to you or told to you but you've got to listen to me," Jeremy stated harshly, trying to get through to his fellow agent.

"They're dead…they're dead…all dead…" Artie whispered.

"Who's dead, Artemus?" Jeremy asked deciding it might be better to let Artie talk it out.

"All of them. The members of the cabinet…Senators…President Grant…Jim…"

"Dead? Who told you they were dead?"

"The doctor…he showed me papers…the explosion…there was an explosion…"

"Yes, Artemus. You were injured in an explosion. That was four days ago. We've been looking for you for the past four days."

"Four days? No…no…no…they told me three months. The papers said…funerals…three months…deaths…three…the papers said Grant's funeral…Jim's…I missed Jim's…"

Artie grabbed his head in agony again, the information making his head hurt. He started rocking back and forth, the images of the explosion flowing through his mind. _Wait a minute WAS Jim really there? NO…Jim was on assignment with Jeremy…wasn't he?_ The jumbled mess was beginning to take some sort of shape in his mind.

"Jim? He's…" Artie spoke confused.

"Jim is right here, Artemus. Look at him…touch him…go on…he's real. He isn't a ghost, he isn't dead," Jeremy pulled Jim over to him.

"He isn't?"

"No, Artemus, he isn't. Believe me."

"But they told me…"

"Whoever told you that lied to you. Jim IS alive," Jeremy motioned to Jim.

"Jim?" Artie said afraid to hope it was true.

Jim grasped Artie's hand in his and squeezed. He gripped his right arm causing him to hiss and pull his arm back in pain. Jim eased his hold but never took his eyes off his partner, willing him to recognize him.

"Ouch! Hallucinations can't hurt you…you must be real," Artie hissed.

"Are you okay, Artie?" Jim asked concerned.

"If you're alive I'm doing fine," Artie beamed.

"I am, partner, I am."

"What about the President?" Artie asked hesitantly.

"President Grant?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah…is he…"

"No, Artie, he's alive and kicking and demanding we find you," Jim smiled at him.

"Thank God," Artie sighed, "Uh…not to be pushy or anything but it's much easier to look at you if I'm sitting up," Artie closed his eyes and tried to sit up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy appeared with a buckboard. Neither man had noticed him slip away. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he allowed Jim to help him to the back of the buckboard. It felt good knowing Jim was really there. When he felt the buckboard under his hand, he opened his eyes for a second to orient himself and swayed. Jim was there immediately to steady him.

"You're going to have to help me, Jim. My right arm is about as useful as an umbrella in a hurricane. I think leaving that sling back there was a mistake."

Jim gently eased him into the buckboard and told Jeremy to slowly head for the nearest hospital. This sent Artie into a fit, shaking his head.

"No! No hospital…I don't know how far this thing goes…just take me to the train…please," something in his voice sent chills up and down Jim's spine.

He told Jeremy to head for the train, he could send for a doctor once they got him settled. Jim knelt behind Artie and pulled him up into a sitting position. He could feel the heat radiating off his partner and told Jeremy to go as fast as he dared. Jim could also feel the many bandages through his clothes. He was worried about his partner. Artie was babbling in seemingly incoherent sentences nothing he said was making any sense. He looked down at his friend and smiled as Artie leaned back, finally feeling safe for the first time since he woke up in the hospital.

When they arrived at the siding Colonel Richmond was waiting for them in the parlor car. Jim threw open the door as he led Artie through, making the Colonel jump. He rushed over to them and helped them sit Artie on the settee as Jim removed his coat then helped Artie out of his.

"Is he all right?" Richmond asked concerned.

"He needs a doctor right away!" Jim said.

"Don't worry, James, I'm on it!" Jeremy said as he returned to the door, "Someone has to take the buckboard back anyway."

"Should we put him in his room?" Richmond asked.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best," Jim replied.

"Gentlemen, I am awake and capable of making my own decisions," Artie said.

"Really, Artie? What day is it? What month is it? When was Grant's funeral?" Jim fired the questions at him rapidly.

"Okay…okay…you win. Just get me to my bed so I can die in peace," Artie put his hand to his head and closed his eyes to stop the room from swirling.

"Mr. West, what are you talking about?" Richmond wanted to know.

"Long story, sir. Let's get Artie to his bed then we can tell you. In fact there is a lot we don't know yet, he hasn't told us."

Jim grabbed Artie carefully, mindful of his injuries, and pulled him to his feet. Artie opened his eyes and tried not to faint. Jim regarded him with concern but Artie merely smiled at him, waved it off and leaned heavily on him as they made their way to his room.

Richmond pulled the covers back on his bed and Jim helped Artie in. The Colonel turned his back while Jim removed Arties clothing. Jim was unable to repress the gasp when he saw the extent of the damage his partner had suffered.

"It's looks worse than it is, Jim," Artie tried to reassure him as Jim helped him into a nightshirt leaving his swollen right arm free of the material.

"Sure it does, Artie," Jim said as Richmond turned to face them once more.

"Oh my Lord, Artemus," Richmond couldn't help saying, "all that was from the explosion?"

"Apparently so. That and one hellacious headache. If you gentlemen don't mind I think I'll close my eyes…the room stops spinning when I keep my eyes closed," Artie said as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in the parlor, Mr. West," Richmond whispered.

"You'll do no such thing, Colonel," Artie stated, "I'm fine. And I didn't get a chance to tell Jim and Jeremy anything yet anyway."

"The list can wait, Mr. Gordon…" Richmond started.

"It's not just the list…at least I don't think it's the list...There's a name I have that isn't on any list…not on any of my lists…a name…I have to…one missing…"

"What are you talking about, Artie? That list you have in your head must have over 200 names on it and right now you can't be sure how accurate your memory really is. How do you know there's one missing?" Jim asked his partner.

"Simple, I found the name, or the person rather, while I was in that…" Artie paused, "wherever I was last month," Artie replied with his eyes closed. Jim glanced at Richmond a worried expression on his face Artie just wasn't making sense at all.

"Artie?" Jim asked when his partner grew quiet.

"Yeah, Jim…I'm still awake. Hey what time is the water anyway?" This time both Jim and the Colonel had worried looks on their faces.

"Jeremy better hurry with that doctor," Jim said grimly, "I hope he finds one we can trust."

"He will if he gets the one I suggested. I know Dr. Oliver and we can trust him," Richmond said.

About half an hour later Jeremy returned with the doctor and his nurse in tow. It was the one Richmond had told him to find. The Doctor Oliver listened to Jim as he described the bizarre behavior his partner was exhibiting. The doctor's face grew grim and he ushered them out of the room while he and his nurse tended to Artie.

The nurse couldn't take her eyes off of her patient. She took in his handsome face (in spite of the bruising and swelling) and the soft sound of his voice sent her to the moon. She helped the doctor as he examined Artie. Doctor Oliver checked his eyes and the nurse found herself not being able to take her eyes off his. They were the most beautiful chocolate brown she had ever seen.

"Follow my finger, Mr. Gordon…no…don't let your head move…there that's better," The doctor said as he moved his finger slowly back and forth.

"How is your vision? How many fingers am I holding up?" Oliver held up two fingers.

"Six?" Artie guessed, "everything's still blurry and the room spins all the time. I can almost get it to stop if I keep my eyes closed for a while."

"I see. You will be getting a chance to keep them closed for a while now. I hate to tell you but you have a rather severe concussion. I am going to leave my nurse here to tend to you for a few days. You took quite a blow to your head and your symptoms will get a bit worse just before they improve and I'd feel better knowing there was a trained nurse with you at all times."

"How can it get much worse?" Artie asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"I know you've been hiding your nausea that will get worse here shortly. But that's a good sign. Your body needs to regain its equilibrium and until it does you'll feel sick to your stomach. Don't fight the urge to retch that will only make things worse."

"Oh this sounds fun," Artie groaned.

"The spinning and blurred vision as well as the nausea should clear up in the next few days. The headache will probably linger for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"That is hard to say. In cases this severe the headache has been known to last for months."

"Months?!? I don't want to feel like this for months. Oh just shoot me now," Artie moaned.

"Well, that may not be the way things go in your case. You seem to have your sense of humor back at least…that is humor I hope."

"That would be quite a waste, Mr. Gordon," the nurse said with a shy smile, drawing Artie's attention.

"Yes it is, doctor. With this pretty nurse tending to me I should bounce back in no time!" Artie smiled at her.

"I knew I should have brought Bruno instead," the doctor chuckled Artie just stared at him a look of mock surprise on his face.

Doctor Oliver removed the bandages on Artie's right shoulder and examined the shoulder. After a few gentle prods to which Artie groaned and even growled, or so thought the nurse, he announced that the shoulder had been separated at the joint and had been rather crudely repaired.

"I'll have to reset this…Danielle could you ask one of the gentlemen out there to assist me?" She quickly left to bring back the needed help.

"Danielle? Her name is Danielle? That's nice."

Jim entered the room and cautiously approached the bed. He listened quietly as Doctor Oliver described what he would do while Jim held Artie down and Danielle readied the bandages and sling. Artie looked like he wasn't sure the added pain would be worth it but Danielle assured him her boss was the best doctor in town. Her soft green eyes and long brown hair made him smile. Artie nodded to the doctor and Jim.

"All right do your worst, the lady here says you know what you're doing and who am I to disagree with a pretty little lady?" Artie smiled at her.

Jim moved behind his partner and gently lifted him up so the doctor could get his arm under him. Artie winced but tried to hide his discomfort by smiling at Danielle. Jim merely rolled his eyes and grinned. He tightened his grip on Artie and nodded to the doctor. Oliver grabbed his arm and Artie slammed his eyes shut. The doctor pulled hard on Artie's arm and despite his best effort Artie screamed and fell back onto Jim unconscious. Oliver quickly pulled Artie's arm across his chest and bound it tightly.

"Mr. West, is it? If you could just help me arrange him in the bed…I can finish the examination. This would be much better done in a hospital," the doctor shook his head.

"Artie was pretty adamant about that, sir. And I have to respect his wishes."

"Yes, I understand. From what Doug…er…Colonel Richmond told me it's probably better that he is here anyway. I'd guess you will want to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir, I would," Jim replied while helping to turn Artie over so the doctor could get a look at the cuts on his back.

"Oh my God! Just look at this! Where did you say he was being kept?" The doctor asked as he removed the bandages from Artie's back.

"From what he told us we think he was at the County Asylum."

"Damn those butchers! They could care less if their patients live or die."

Jim nearly gagged at the sight and smells. There were two long deep gashes in his partner's back and they were oozing infection. The doctor took his time cleaning the wounds, as Artie would have to lie on his back until his shoulder healed. After he cleaned the wounds and bandaged them Jim helped him roll Artie over. The doctor pulled the blankets up and tucked them around him.

"Danielle, see if you can't find some water…lots of cold water. He's running a fever and you'll need to keep cold compresses on his forehead," She scurried away to find the water.

"I could have gotten the water, doctor," Jim looked at him strangely.

"I know that, Mr. West. I wanted her out of the room for what I'm about to tell you," the hairs on the back of Jim's neck were standing at attention.

"What is it?"

"Doug didn't give me any of the details of course, but he did tell me that you three were working on a very sensitive case and that Mr. Gordon here has most of the evidence locked up in that brain of his."

"Yes, sir, he does," Jim said and waited for him to continue.

"Well, that young lady is not just my nurse but she is also my niece and she is Doug's Godchild. I don't want anything to happen to her over what she might hear in this room," the doctor glared at Jim.

"Richmond's Godchild? I didn't know…of course we'll protect her. You have my word on that," Jim vowed.

"When your partner's memory begins to come back…and that could be at any moment…when he is doing anything. A sight, a smell, even a touch could trigger his memory. When that happens he could very well just start talking what you might think is gibberish."

"You mean like the strange sentences he was saying earlier?" Jim asked.

"No…not quite. He might be sitting here in his bed or standing looking out the window and all of a sudden he will start telling anyone in the room everything he knows."

"That could be dangerous."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I have told Danielle should he do that while she is taking care of him she is to write down everything he says and turn it over to you. See to it that is all she does."

"I don't follow you, sir."

"Danielle is a headstrong young woman. She has high ideals and principals. I wouldn't put it past her to try to deal with the information herself."

"Oh, I won't let that happen, sir. And I'll inform Artie and Jeremy."

"Good, Mr. West," any further conversation on this topic was interrupted by the nurse's return.

"Ahhh you found the water and some ice too, I see."

"Yes, doctor," she replied as she dipped a cloth in the cool water and gently placed it on Artie's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim, Jeremy and Colonel Richmond sat around the table looking over Artie's notes and his journal. Jim was comparing the journal against his partner's notes trying to decipher the code Artie had used. They had agreed to take four-hour shifts sitting with Artie during the night as Danielle would be with him during the day.

"Colonel, who would have access to all of this information? According to what I see not all the department heads have access to it."

"There are only two people that I am aware of who have access to all of the information. But before you go jumping to conclusions you might want to make sure you have VERY good evidence," Richmond said solemnly.

"Are they high up in the government then?" Jeremy asked.

"One is Bristow and the other is Orville Babcock."

"President Grant's personal secretary?" Jim asked surprised.

"Whew, no wonder you didn't want us going to the President with this," Jim said.

"How are you going to investigate him without tipping him off?"

"For now all your inquires will have to go through either myself or Secretary Bristow. He reports directly to Grant's Secretary so he can keep his name out of it until we are ready to proceed with the charges."

"It looks like it. But due to his high level and his close association with the President this is one investigation that must proceed with the utmost care and attention to detail."

"We'll get right on this as soon as we get the information Artie has," Jim vowed.

"Sir," Jeremy questioned, "What if Artemus doesn't regain that portion of his memory?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Should that happen we'd lose a lot of legwork not to mention the entire list. After committing it to memory Artemus burned everything but these preliminary notes," Richmond sighed.

"Maybe next time at least two agents should memorize the information."

"Without a doubt, Mr. West. I have already made the changes. The two agents will not be partners and if we can help it they won't even know each other."

Their conversation was interrupted by a rather loud shout followed by a quieter, more feminine one. _Artie!_ Jim thought as he leapt up and rushed through the train to his partner's room. He flung open the door to a scene of utter chaos. The petite Danielle was trying unsuccessfully to keep her powerful charge in the bed. Jim rushed over to the bed and grasped his partner by the shoulders and tried to push him back onto the bed.

"You gotta let me go! I have to find Jim…it can't be true…it can't be true…" Artie fought Jim's hold.

"Jeremy get on his left side, I'll take the right. Colonel you stand over there and help catch him if he falls off the bed."

Jeremy and Jim gently but firmly gripped Artie's shoulders and forced him back onto the pillows. Colonel Richmond stood ready to do whatever was needed. Jim noted the sweat pouring off his partner and the bright red flush to his cheeks.

"Mr. West, try talking to him. His fever has spiked to dangerous levels. He's delirious with fever. He doesn't remember you finding him or that you are alive. I'll be right back. Mr. West, try and calm him down if you can," Danielle left the room to get more ice water.

"Hey Artie…it's me, Jim. You're okay, you're safe now."

"Jim? Jim's dead…he's…" Artie began to babble incoherently again.

"Listen to me, pal. I'm right here…I'm not dead. Feel my hand, Artie," Jim gripped his hand tightly.

Jim continued to talk to Artie, slowly calming him down but even he could see the fever raging through his friend. Jim was no doctor but he knew enough to know that a fever this high for too long could cause damage to his brain. He had Jeremy soak a cloth in water and put it on his forehead. Jim shouted for Danielle and was somewhat surprised when she didn't answer. Richmond ran to the door and flung it open, preparing to go and find her. He looked down the hall and saw her struggling with a gigantic block of ice.

Richmond hurried down the hall and grabbed the ice tongs from Danielle and began to drag the block of ice toward Artie's room.

"I thought you were going after ice water NOT a glacier," he retorted.

"I went after the ice water but I have an idea that just might bring his fever down quicker."

They maneuvered the ice block into Artie's room and Danielle instructed Richmond and Jim to begin chopping the ice off in chunks and place them around Artie's body. She asked Jeremy to help while she arranged the ice chunks and kept a cloth on his forehead. Jeremy grabbed the extra hatchet Danielle had brought and began chopping.

Within minutes they had chopped almost the entire block and Danielle had placed it on and around Artie's body. The sound of the chunks knocking against each other while Artie's body shook sounded like a glacier breaking apart. Soon Artie began to relax into the bed and the shaking slowed to dull tremors. His skin was still flushed with fever somewhat.

"Can we remove the ice now?" Jim asked worried about his partner.

"Not just yet, Mr. West. We still need to break this fever. If we remove the ice now his fever will more than likely spike again."

But he's cold," Jim protested.

"I understand your concern, but by making his outer body so cold it should force the fever to break. I'll need one of you to stay with me for a while in case he has another attack."

"I'll stay," Jim quickly replied.

"Jeremy, why don't you go and get some sleep?" Jim offered.

"Fine, James, come get me to spell you in four hours," Jeremy said as he left the room. Jim took the chair next to Artie and Danielle moved to the other side and took a seat. She watched as Jim gently wiped the sweat from Artie's face.

"Well, it seems things are under control here so I will take my leave and head for my hotel. If you need anything send someone for me," Richmond said as he gave Danielle a hug and nodded to Jim as he left.

"Your partner is very lucky to have a friend like you. Most partner's wouldn't take the time to do this."

"Artie's more than just a friend. He's like a brother," Jim commented with a shoulder shrug.

"My uncle told me about you two. He said you have a friendship like no other he has ever seen…"

"Danielle, if you're going to get around to asking if I approve…the answer is yes."

"Excuse me?" she asked flustered.

"I've seen the way you look at him. I must admit I had thought about looking at you like that. Until I saw the way he looked at you. No matter how sick Artie might be I could see how he felt. My suggestion would be to wait until he's feeling better. Artie seems quite fond of you," Jim smiled at her, causing Danielle to blush.

They chatted idly for a bit, Danielle checking Artie's temperature every fifteen minutes. True to his word, Jim woke Jeremy on schedule and after much protesting, finally went to his room to get some rest.

Jeremy and Danielle passed the time pretty much the same way she and Jim had. Jeremy told her about some of his past missions. Danielle hung on his every word. She was fascinated by the work a secret service agent did and asked a lot of questions. As Jim approached his friend's door he heard their conversation and paused to listen. _Uh oh, the doctor isn't going to like this! _ Jim thought, recalling his earlier talk. _I better get in there and nip that little Florence Nightingale in the bud_ Jim thought as he pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Jeremy, you better watch out the doctor warned me we'd be in deep trouble if we convert her over to become one of us," Jim said with a smile.

"Too bad, James, I think she'd make a fine agent," Jeremy said.

"Don't let my uncle or the Colonel scare you gentlemen. I make my own decisions regarding my chosen profession," Danielle regarded them with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Something tells me I bet you do!" Jim said.

"Danielle, how's Artie doing?" Jim asked for an update.

"The fever broke a few minutes ago. I think he'll sleep better now. And he should sleep through the night with no difficulties," she replied not taking her eyes off Artemus.

"That's great! Why don't you go get some rest? Jeremy or I can come and get you if he has any problems."

"Well…I…"

"Danielle, your uncle didn't mean for you to lose sleep tending to your patient," Jeremy said.

"Trust me if anything happens we'll come get you so fast your head will spin," Jim smiled.

"All right, gentlemen, you win. But I warn you…" She smiled back at them as she left the room.

"She sure is a spitfire, isn't she?" Jeremy asked Jim with a chuckle.

"Artie has his hands full that's for sure," came the reply.

"You noticed then?"

"Even a blind man could see it," Jim smiled.

They settled into the chairs and kept their conversation down to low tones. Jeremy and Danielle had changed Artie's sheets and blankets after his fever had finally broken and they had tosses the remaining ice outside. Jeremy left to get some coffee and returned carrying the coffee and several folders.

"The Colonel left these on the desk in the parlor car. I thought we could look through them and maybe find something useful."

Jeremy handed Jim some of the files and a cup of coffee and they set to work. Comparing notes every now and then. Just after 2 am Jim yawned, stretched and looked at the clock. _Man time flew by! We've been at this for over 6 hours._ He was about to say something to Jeremy when Artie began to talk.

"No…no…that can't be right. He can't be involved in this…" Artie said, his head tossing from side to side.

"Artie?" Jim questioned softly.

"I can't believe it…I won't believe it. What evidence do you have that backs up your theory?" Artie was talking to some unseen person becoming quite agitated.

"I don't believe it…it's just…oh man how am I going to tell Grant?" Artie grew quite again and lapsed back into sleep.

"I wonder what that was about?" Jeremy wondered.

"Someone on his list must have upset him. Maybe he's talking about Grant's secretary. I can't imagine telling Grant information like that would make anyone's day."

"True, James, true. When he wakes up why don't we tell him we'll give that information to the President. Artie's liable to be out of commission for quite some time anyway so he won't know that we won't give it to him."

"Good idea. The Colonel will know he wants to handle it."

They settled back into the quite conversation and reading the files. Danielle entered the room quietly around six am to find Jim and Jeremy asleep in their chairs. Jim with his legs stretched out in front of him and Jeremy with one leg hooked over an arm of his chair and one arm draped over the back. She took the files from them and stacked them on neatly on the sideboard where she noticed the notes Jim had made about Artie's earlier talking in his sleep and she read them.

_Oh this is a good development. His memory is starting to come back,_ she thought as she turned to check on her patient to find him staring at her.

"Good Morning, Mr. Gordon. How are you feeling?" Danielle said quickly.

"Fine, just fine. And the name's Artemus. Mr. Gordon was my father," he smiled at her.

"Fine then…Artemus. I need to ask you some questions…" Artie moved to sit up, "Stay down, Artemus. Judging by the look in your eyes you're still having problems with your equilibrium," Danielle had to remind herself she was a nurse first and woman second but Oh My how easy it was to get lost in those eyes!

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Artie laughed.

"No not much gets past me, Artemus," she replied in a tone that let him know she meant business.

"Now about those questions…" Artie rolled his eyes and grinned, "Artemus, what is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was…" Artie reached up and felt his shoulder in the sling, "Jim was holding me and the doctor was pulling my arm off!"

"Well, that's a fairly accurate description," Danielle smiled, "a little embellished maybe but accurate."

"Embellished? You have someone yank your arm off your body and then we'll talk!" Artie smiled back at her, glad that he was able to focus clearly again and what could possibly be wrong with seeing two such pretty faces?

"How long have they been sleeping?" Artie whispered gesturing to his fellow agents still sprawled out sleeping.

"They were asleep when I came in so I don't really know. I took the folders they had and put them on the sideboard," Danielle pointed to the stack of folders.

"Hand them to me, maybe I can figure out what they were working on and give them a push in the right direction."

"No you don't, Artemus! The doctor AND the Colonel warned me about you. You'll not play me like you have played nurses in the past. I am not your average nurse," Danielle found it hard to scold him while keeping the grin from her face.

"I can see that…" Artie grinned turning on the charm.

"I was also warned about the famous Gordon charm, so that won't work either, mister," She tried to glare but there was a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Oh I'm famous am I?" he smiled.

"Give it up, Artemus, at least wait until you are well enough to back up your flirting," Artie stared at her with his mouth hanging open then he snapped it shut.

"Now if you are through I'd like to continue," Artie merely nodded.

"How is your head feeling today?"

"Like a herd of buffalo stampeded through it…twice."

"Blurred vision? 

"No, not really, it seems pretty clear today."

"Nausea?" Artie had to think about this one before he answered her.

"No lying, MISTER Gordon…" Danielle glared and Artie laughed.

"Yeah some," _How am I going to be able to ask her to the theater if she keeps figuring me out?_ Artie sighed.

"All right, follow my finger," Danielle put her finger in front of his face.

"I thought only doctors could do that," Artie chided her as he watched her delicate digit move across his field of vision.

"Yes, well, I happen to be studying to be a doctor. Now how many fingers am I holding up?" Danielle asked as she held up two.

"I see four but I'd bet it's only two," Artie winked at her.

"Bet all you want, Artemus…you've still got a serious concussion. I don't want you to move around too much yet."

"Can't I at least sit up a little? My back hurts from being in this position so long," She thought he sounded just like a helpless child and couldn't help but smile as she resisted the urge to put her arms around him to comfort him.

"I'll bet it's more than just your position that hurts. As soon as one of these gentlemen wakes up I'm going to need to take a look at those cuts on your back."

"Cuts? Oh yeah…" he shifted as they made themselves painfully aware of their presence.

"Are you sure you're related to the doctor and not the Marquis de Sade?" Artie asked playfully.

"Oh I'm quite sure, Artemus. I probably could have taught him a thing or two," Danielle winked at him, Artie just looked back with a shocked expression.

"What's this about the Marquis de Sade?" Jim asked as he stretched.

"Trust me, Jim, you don't want to know," Artie chuckled, "Good Morning by the way."

"I'll just take your word for that, pal. And a Good Morning to you as well. "

"Mr. West, if it's not too much trouble I could use your help."

"Sure, and since you're going to be here a while please…call me Jim," he told her.

"All right, Jim. What I need you to do is help me remove Artemus' shirt. I think that for the time being it will make things easier on me to get to his bandages…not to mention making Artemus more comfortable," between the two of them they managed to slip Artie's night shirt off his left arm.

"Now if you can hold him while I remove the bandages."

Jim gently pulled Artie into a sitting position. He tried not to stare at his partner's back when Danielle gently cleaned and rebandaged the cuts, taking the time to admire his otherwise finely chiseled back, making note of several scars. _Oh the life you must have led! _She thought sadly.

"There…that's done!" She finally announced, "Jim, can you ease him back gently?"

"Yeah, sure. Artie are you okay?" Jim asked as he leaned him back.

"Yeah, Jim. I'm just discovering that my pretty nurse was right," Artie gave him a slight smile as kept his eyes shut.

"About what?" Jim and Danielle asked in unison.

"I still have a concussion. Boy does the room spin when I keep my eyes open!"

"That unfortunately won't be going away any time soon."

"Oh, well, that's reassuring," Artie deadpanned, "but at least I will get to see two of you," he smiled, _oh how she loved that smile!_

"Jim, can you hold him for a moment longer? I want to find some more pillows to prop him up some. It will help with the dizziness if he's in a more upright position. And then I'll see about getting everyone some breakfast."

"I'll get some pillows," Jeremy offered finally awake, he left to get the pillows.

"Danielle, if you could hold Artie I'll go see about breakfast," Jim said.

"That's a good idea, Jim."

"None for me thanks," Artie told his partner.

"Jim, if you have some broth Artemus WILL have some of that."

"You heard the lady, Artie. I'll bring it as soon as I can," Jim smiled at his partner.

Danielle perched on the edge of the bed just behind Artemus, gently supporting him careful not to touch his wounds. They chatted idly for a few moments when Jeremy returned with some pillows. Danielle instructed Jeremy to place the pillows in such a way as to create a cocoon to cradle Artie. Then they gently settled him back into the pillows. The winces and groans he tried to hold back were not lost on Danielle.

"Mr. Pike, do you know how much longer Jim will be?" Danielle asked, noting how tired Artie was becoming.

"Please call me Jeremy, the mister usually means I'm in trouble," he laughed, "I think it will be another minute or two…the language I heard coming from the galley leads me to believe Jim is not having the best of luck in there."

"Maybe I should go help, Jim's all thumbs in a kitchen," Artie made to move and Danielle held him back.

"You'll do no such thing, Artemus," Danielle glared, "you are my charge and until I say you will not set one foot out of that bed."

"Yes ma'am," came the timid reply.

At that moment Jim entered the room carrying a tray containing a bowl of steaming broth, and three plates that closely resembled fried eggs, bacon and toast albeit rather blackened toast. Artie took one look at the food and clicked his tongue at his partner.

"James, my boy, as soon as I'm able you're getting cooking lessons," he told his partner.

"As soon as you're well there'll be no need for lessons," Jim smirked. There was a knock at the door and the room grew quiet.

"Come in," Artie said as Colonel Richmond entered.

"Colonel," the three men replied in unison.

"Gentlemen," he acknowledged them with a nod, "Danielle, how is Artemus today?"

"Much better, Colonel. In fact he was just going to have some broth, weren't you, Artemus?" She smiled evilly at him.

"Uh…yeah I can't wait!" Artie rolled his eyes.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast, sir?" Jim asked pointing to the tray.

"Uh…no thank you. I'm glad I ate already."

"Not to worry, sir…when I'm better Jim will attend my cooking class," Artie smirked.

"I should hope so, Mr. Gordon. THAT…" Richmond pointed to the tray, "could be construed as an act of terrorism," everyone laughed.

"Gentlemen, if you'd care to eat that bring your meals to the parlor car…I'd like to discuss some things with you," Jeremy and Jim grabbed their food and headed out of the room with Richmond following closely shaking his head and laughing.

"Now that all your distractions are gone, Artemus you can eat," Danielle smiled at him, Artie smiled back _Not ALL the distractions are gone!_ He thought.

He reached for the bowl and became dizzy. Danielle caught him before he fell completely out of the bed. She propped him up on the pillows and told him to relax she would feed him the broth. Artie felt silly being fed like a baby but it did give him a chance to observe Danielle up close and personal and he decided that he definitely liked what he saw and he fully intended on asking the lovely lady to supper and perhaps the theater.

Artie ate as much broth as he thought he could hold and had settled back enjoying the quiet. Danielle checked his vital signs and made a note to show the doctor later. Artie had closed his eyes and Danielle thought he had gone to sleep. She stole a look at him. _He's ever so handsome even when he's sleeping,_ she thought as she adjusted the blankets. She jumped when he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back, both of them jumped when the door opened and the doctor walked through.

"I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Uh…no, uncle, I was just adjusting Artemus' blankets. He's very much improved today," Danielle said quickly moving off the bed.

"I can see that," the doctor laughed, "have you checked his wounds yet?"

"Yes, at least the ones on his back. They are showing no more signs of oozing or infection," Danielle was all business now.

"And the shoulder?"

"It doesn't need to be rewrapped or anything so I left it alone."

"Wise choice, you'll make a fine doctor someday…that is if these boys don't turn you into a spy," the doctor winked at Artemus.

"Who us? No sir! The Colonel warned us so we're on our best behavior," Artie replied with a smile the doctor only shook his head and grinned.

"Has anything else happened that I should be made aware of?"

"He did have some problems last night but I dealt with them."

"What kinds of problems? And how did you treat them?"

"He spiked a very high fever and was delirious. I had Jeremy, Jim and the Colonel chop a block of ice into chunks which I placed on and around his body to reduce the fever."

"Did it work?" the doctor asked intrigued.

"Quite well, it took a few hours for the ice to work but it did bring his fever down."

"So that's why I dreamt I was stranded in Alaska in the middle of winter without a coat!" Artie said surprised.

"You were thrashing about and babbling incoherently with a temperature of 105 degrees, Artemus. In my opinion that called for drastic measures," Danielle told him.

"You did an excellent job, Danielle. I myself might not have thought to do that."

"Thank you, uncle."

"I assume you gave him the memory and vision checks as well?"

"Yes, sir. He still has a severe concussion, prone to dizzy spells and nausea when he moves. He claims his vision is getting sharper, however he still has at least double if not triple vision and he failed the finger test," _Whoa, she's good,_ Artie thought.

"How'd you know about…?" Artie started.

"You're apparent ease at which you tend to lie to your nurse? Simple…I am very observant and I was warned about you," Danielle smirked.

"Why does everyone feel the need to warn people about me?" Artie groaned, when he was met with stern looks he replied, "Never mind I withdraw the question."

"Well, you seem to have things well in hand. I'll leave you to your patient and I'll check back tomorrow," the doctor gave Danielle a hug and nodded to Artemus and took his leave. Before Danielle could insist, Artie had drifted off to sleep.

Out in the parlor car, Jim and Jeremy had been filling Colonel Richmond in on what had happened. They told him how Danielle had helped Artie and they told him the ramblings Artie had uttered while he was delirious. Richmond listened intently nodding his head from time to time. When they finished he sat quietly for some time.

"Gentlemen, you know who he was babbling about don't you? He's been talking about President Grant's personal Secretary…Orville Babcock," both men nodded and he continued.

"As hard as this is for you, James, I am going to order you and Jeremy to handle this. I want you to two to check the President's secretary out from top to bottom," Richmond was surprised when he expected protests from Jim and none came.

"James, I'd have thought you'd protest and want to stay with your partner."

"I would, sir, but I think this time Artie's in very capable hands."

"Hmm, very well, then. I'd like you two to get on this as quickly as possible."

"Has Artemus remembered anything yet?"

"No, sir, not yet. Danielle has her instructions should he remember anything. But if we have to leave…"

"I'm leaving some men here to keep an eye on the train in your absence…they will be instructed to contact me at once if Artemus remembers anything."

"Yes, sir," Jim looked at Jeremy and said, "Come on, Jeremy, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back!"

"You in that big a hurry for your cooking lessons, James?" Jeremy chided.

"Very funny, Jeremy," Jim rolled his eyes as he pushed him toward the door.

They entered Artie's room quietly, Danielle shushing them with a finger to her lips. They quietly told her Richmond was sending them on a mission. Jim had wanted to make sure Danielle would tell Artie when he woke and make sure he didn't do anything rash. She promised she would take care of things and they took their leave, Jim secretly glad that Artie was not awake so he didn't have to argue with him about going with them.

Artie woke to an empty room. _Where did everyone go?_ He wondered. Thankful Danielle had left him propped up on pillows, Artie clumsily tossed the blankets back and swung his legs out. He had pulled himself into a fully upright position when the door opened. Danielle stood framed in the doorway, a bowl of broth in her hands.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked vehemently.

"Getting caught?" Artie asked timidly.

"You just lie right back down. I leave the room for one minute and you decide to sneak off.

"I woke up…no one was here…I thought I'd find out why."

"Well, stop thinking, it'll only make your head hurt," Danielle said as she set the broth on the sideboard. She opened a packet and poured the contents into his broth.

"What's that?"

"Your headache and pain powders. You seem to fight taking them…this way I know you aren't cheating," she regarded him sternly.

"Oh now that's just so wrong," Artie moaned.

"But you get your medicine," Danielle smirked at him.

"Let's sit you back and I'll feed you. I don't think your vision has improved to the point of letting you try it on your own."

"Not even if…" Artie tried to protest.

"Not even if you drank it straight from the bowl, Artemus. We already changed your bedding once and I'd really rather not have to do it again so soon."

"Well, I feel kind of silly…"

"All right then, if you can grab the spoon I'll let you do it."

Artie made a grab for the spoon…and missed. He grunted in frustration and tried again. This time he hit the edge of the spoon. He frowned and tried to force his eyes to focus on just one spoon. He stared intently for a moment then he sighed. Resigning himself to his fate, he heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back. Danielle merely smiled and began to spoon the broth.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim and Jeremy went into the records room in the regional office. Jeremy instantly felt ill at ease. The clerk didn't seem flustered to see two agents with ratings as high as theirs, in fact he almost seemed insulted. He showed them to the section they needed and sternly warned them about removing any records from the premises before he rudely turned his back on them and left.

"Do you get the idea he's not very pleased we're here?" Jeremy asked as he pulled open a file cabinet drawer.

"Yeah, kind of like we're interrupting his daily routine or something. And he didn't seem too happy about that letter from Colonel Richmond."

"Maybe he thinks we're here to check up on him."

"It looks like he needs it," Jim frowned as he blew dust off the table before he place a file on it.

They sat quietly leafing through files making notes. Neither man noticing they were being watched.

WWWWWWWWWW

Danielle readied another spoon of broth and paused half way to Artie's mouth. His expression had changed from a smile to a frown then to a pained look. She returned the spoon to the bowl, set it on the sideboard and stood next to the bed ready for anything. Artie put his hand to his forehead and groaned. He looked at Danielle and a strange look came over him. Being a nurse she recognized the look, Danielle grabbed the paper and pencil form the sideboard and pulled a chair close to the bed.

Artie stared, eyes not focused on his surroundings, at a point just above the sideboard. He took several deep breaths, his expression confused. Suddenly he began to talk. Danielle wrote quickly, trying to keep up. He recited several names, addresses and some rather odd comments associated with some of the names. After several minutes Artie finally stopped. He sat with his eyes closed breathing heavily for several moments.

"Artemus? How do you feel?" Danielle placed a water soaked cloth on his forehead.

"I'll be fine," he replied tiredly, "Where's Jim I need to talk to him."

"He's…uh…not here," Danielle replied hesitantly.

"What? Where did he go?" Artie asked.

"Relax, Artemus, Jeremy is with him. The Colonel sent them to the record office to see what they can find on some high level government officials," At that Artie sat bolt upright, causing his vision to swim.

"No! It's not safe. I've got to warn him," He clumsily threw the covers off.

"You are going nowhere! Lay back down. The Colonel left some Army men here…I can send them after Jim," Danielle tried to push him back.

"No…I'm going and unless you plan on shooting me to keep me here you have two choices my dear…one get those soldiers out there to keep me here or two…help me get dressed and come with me. Either way I find a way to go," Artie regarded her sternly.

"There isn't time to brief those soldiers out there and most of them don't have the security clearance for this information anyway," Artie said as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Hell, I don't even know if I have the clearance," Artie closed his fist on the edge of the bed, fighting off the vertigo and nausea.

Danielle helped him dress and sat him in a chair while she collected her medical bag and supplies. _Might as well see if he can take sitting up, _Danielle thought as she looked at Artie out of the corner of her eye, _He is a most stubborn man! I can tell he's ready to fall out of that chair. But his stubborn sense of duty to his country and his partner are keeping him from thinking about himself._ She didn't quite know if she should be impressed or upset.

She helped him to his feet and he declined her offer to help him into his fringed riding jacket and asked her instead for the corduroy. She helped him slip it on and vehemently dared him to slip his right arm out of the sling. He gave her a lopsided smile, winked and left the sling on, tucking the right sleeve of the jacket into the pocket. Danielle followed him to the stable car, where she sat her bag down on the hay bales in the corner. She grabbed a nearby saddle and hoped she put it on the right horse. Artie moved next to her to help.

"Oh please…sit down, Artemus. I can't be Douglas Richmond's Godchild and not know how to saddle a horse," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah…Wait a minute! Did you just say…?"

"Yes, Artemus, the doctor is my uncle and Colonel Richmond is my Godfather."

"Well I'll be! I never thought of the Colonel as having a…well, a…"Artie seemed to be at a loss for words.

"As having a life outside the Secret Service?" Danielle supplied.

"Well, yeah."

"Most everyone sees him as the stiff Colonel of the Secret Service. It's something my aunt has been trying to remedy for years. Honestly, I don't think she'll succeed despite her best efforts."

"There, the saddle is on. Now what to do about you? With your vision you can't sit in front and try to steer the horse…that will never do, I'll have to sit in front," Danielle looked around.

"Just help me to the horse I'll do the rest."

Danielle steadied the horse and placed Artie's foot in the stirrup. She glanced up and saw him reaching for the saddle horn with his eyes shut. She reached up and placed his hand on the saddle horn and stood behind him in case he fell. Artie pulled himself into the saddle with almost too much ease. She shook her head _He is way too accustomed to this,_ she thought. Artie slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

"Would my lady like a hand up?" Artie said as he offered her his hand.

She took his hand and pulled herself up. They exited the train and Danielle gave the soldiers a letter she had written to Richmond then she took the reins from Artie and slowly guided the horse toward town.

"Do you know where the regional record office is?" Danielle asked him, "I have been to the main office but not the records office."

"Yeah it's just a few blocks down the street from the main office."

"All right, I know a short cut that will be easier on you than taking that steep hill."

"Well, thank goodness for short cuts," Artie said as he put his arm around her waist and breathed deeply, inhaling the lilac scent of her hair.

_He's holding on a bit too tight, _Danielle thought, _while I do enjoy feeling his arm around me and oh how good it feels…it's almost like he thinks he's going to fall off. I knew this was a very bad idea. Some doctor I'm going to make…I can't even make my patients listen to me._ She guided the horse up the trail mentally kicking herself for allowing the dashing agent to use his charms on her to such a degree.

They entered town and Danielle steered the horse though the alleys. When they reached the back of the Secret Service Record Office she pulled the horse to a stop.

"You stay here, Artemus…" she said as she slipped down.

"Oh nooooo…I'm coming with you."

"No, Artemus, I'm just going to check and see if Jim and Jeremy are still here. You wait here, I don't want you getting down if there's no need," Artie finally nodded and Danielle slipped inside the building.

She crept along the hall peeking in rooms as she went. When she passed the old file storeroom she peeked in and started to go to the next room when something drew her back. There, under the table was the handkerchief she was certain she had seen in Jeremy's pocket this morning. Danielle snuck into the room and picked it up. In one corner the initials J P were embroidered. _That tears it, _she thought, _they were here! Now if I were a Secret Service Agent where would I go from here?_ She looked around and saw the files strewn all over the floor and the desk. _This doesn't look good! _Danielle quietly slipped our of the room and back outside.

Artie heard her coming and quickly opened his eyes, gun drawn, just in case. He was weaving back and forth in the saddle. _Oh just great!_ Danielle thought as she steadied him by placing her hand on his leg. She quickly weighed the evidence she had found against her stubborn charge and pondered her words carefully before she spoke.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself, Artemus," he holstered his weapon.

"Where are Jim and Jeremy?" Artie took in her worried expression.

"What is it?" Artie replied has he slid off his horse.

"I didn't find them but I did find this…" she handed him the handkerchief, "and there were papers and files strewn all over the room."

"Show me," Artie said as he opened the door and drew his gun.


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle led him back to the room. Once inside Artie looked around for some clues. He stumbled over to one of the desks and squatted down to examine something under it. He leaned in to pick up something that looked like dirt or clay and he bumped his shoulder against the desk, causing him to see fireworks. Danielle glared at him and knelt down beside him.

"Here, let me do that. What is it you're after?"

"That dirt or whatever it is. I need to see some of it," Danielle scooped some into the palm of her hand and brought it up to him.

"It's dirt," she said, not seeing what was so special about it.

"Nothing is ever 'just dirt'. It has a story to tell."

"A story?"

"Sure, see this bit here…? Well, that probably came from Jim or Jeremy…it matches the soil out by the train. It's this bit that I'm interested in. See this discoloration? Can you tell me where around here this could be found?"

"I never paid any attention to that sort of thing before," Danielle looked at the dirt thoughtfully.

"Wait a second…I do know someone who could probably tell us. There's an Assay Office just down the street," She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.

"Hold on, we have to finish checking the room."

Artie looked over the room, finding very little else of use. He grabbed a piece of paper from one of the desks and shoved it in his pocket. He finally allowed Danielle to lead him back outside and to the horse. She helped him back into the saddle and climbed on. She led the horse down the alley and toward the Assay Office

WWWWWWWWWW

Jim woke and sat up quickly. He looked around, disoriented. Then he remembered what had happened. He and Jeremy had been in the records room and Jeremy had found a file he had wanted Jim to look at. He had stood up to go check it out when someone put a cloth over his face that had a strange odor. He remembered seeing someone creep up behind Jeremy with a similar cloth. He looked around and found Jeremy on a cot across the room. Jim rose and went over to him.

"Hey, Jeremy, wake up," Jim shook him.

"Mmmm…" Jeremy mumbled, Jim shook him again, this time he woke up.

"What the…what happened, James?"

"We were drugged…"

"I vaguely recall someone putting something over my face then nothing."

"That would be the chloroform, gentlemen. A very handy little drug don't you think?" Both men turned toward the sound of the voice.

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Jim demanded to know.

"Your questions will be answered in due time, gentlemen. If you will follow me please," the man gestured toward the door beckoning them to follow.

The man followed them down a hall and to another room. The man again gestured to them and they entered the room. It was sparsely furnished with a small table and some chairs and a lamp on the table as well as what appeared to be a gas lamp on the wall. They were directed to the chairs and they took their seats. A man entered the room and crossed to the desk. He sat down and stared at them for a long moment.

"Gentlemen, do you know why you're here?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because your goons kidnapped us for talking to loud" Jeremy ventured.

"Silence!" the man thundered.

"You gentlemen are engaged in an investigation that must not go forward.:

"Why is that?" Jim asked.

"There are certain parties who feel this investigation will do more harm than good for everyone involved."

"You mean those who are getting rich stealing government money," Jim snapped.

"The government is unfairly taxing its citizens…this merely makes the playing field a little more even."

"An even playing field would be if your partner's took that money and distributed it amongst everyone."

"There are certain economics involved that a mere Secret Service Agent can not grasp."

"I think I have a pretty good grasp of the situation. Just state your terms."

"Our terms are quite simple, really. You agree to stop the investigation and we let you go."

"You know we can't do that," Jim replied.

"Mr. West, you two are the agents in charge of this investigation… you can do anything you want."

"Suppose we don't want to stop the investigation…then what?"

"Then we stop it for you." Jim and Jeremy exchanged glances.

"You gentlemen have until morning to give me your answer. Take them back to their room," he waved them away.

"Any bright ideas as to who his partners in crime might be?" Jeremy asked when they were alone again.

"Not yet, but unless I miss my guess that clerk at the record office is part of this."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was wearing the same ring and tie pin that man back there was wearing and they don't belong to any University or fraternity I have ever seen."

"Oh, I see. Well, James did you happen to bring anything that would help us get out of here?" Jim checked his pockets, secret and otherwise.

"I seem to have been liberated of all my useful items. We'll just have to wait for Artie," Jim leaned back against the wall behind him and grinned.

"Artemus? What makes you think anyone will allow him anywhere near here even if he could find this place?"

"I know my partner. When we didn't show up for supper he got worried."

"Again, what makes you think Danielle will let him use the WC let alone come looking for us?"

"If Artie is anything it's stubborn. He'll keep pushing or using charm or anything he has in his little bag of tricks until he talks her into it."

"All we have to do is sit here and wait," Jim closed his eyes and sighed.

WWWWWWWWWW

When they reached the Assay Office Danielle slipped off the horse and went inside. Artie waited for a few minutes. When she didn't return he slid off his horse and stumbled up to the door. A couple passing by commented on the fact that he appeared intoxicated, Artie just ignored them and reached for the doorknob. He missed and this time slid his hand along the door until he hit the knob. He turned the knob and entered the office.

"Artemus, what are you doing in here?" Danielle asked sternly.

"A man sitting on his horse with his eyes closed seems to draw quite a lot of attention in this town."

"Oh, you're right. I didn't think of that, I'm sorry," she turned to the Assay clerk.

"Artemus, this is Thadius Taylor…Thad…Artemus Gordon," they nodded to one another.

"Thad was just looking for the place your soil is found," Artie leaned heavily on the counter looking at the map.

"As I was telling Danielle, there are three possible locations for that soil to be found. Here….here…and…here…" Thad said as he circled the spots on the map.

"Any particular reason you want to find this place?"

"Some friends of mine went there and I'd like to find them. They forgot to leave me a map…all they left was this dirt all over the floor," Artie said quickly, cutting Danielle off.

"Well, then, this one would do you no good," he crossed one of the circles out, "There's nothing there hunting or fishingwise…no people nothing."

"Thank you. Would you mind if we took this map?" Artie asked gesturing to it.

"Not at all, help yourself," Artie clumsily rolled the map and turned to leave when Thad stopped Danielle.

"Danielle, are you sure you're friend is up to traveling like this?"

"No, he isn't, Thad, but when we find his friends I assure you the only thing he'll be doing is resting."

"Brother, do I feel sorry for you!" Thad, knowing how stern minded Danielle could be, chuckled Artie just smiled and went outside.

Danielle waited patiently by the horse to help him mount and looked back just in time to see Artemus duck around the corner into the alley the map thrown to the ground momentarily forgotten. She rushed to him just as he began violently retching. Danielle gently rubbed circles on his back between his wounds. When he finished he leaned heavily on her for a moment before he pushed away. Danielle noted his face was becoming flushed again and she put her hand on his forehead.

"Artemus, you're coming down with a fever again. We need to get you back to the train and soon," she told him, concerned.

"Soon…as soon as we find Jim and Jeremy. They're in trouble…I have to help," Artie replied with a sigh as he climbed back up on his horse. Danielle grabbed the map and pulled herself up, glaring at him.

They reached the first site on the map and Danielle insisted Artie stay on the horse. She dismounted and scouted the area. There didn't seem to be any signs of anyone here let alone Jim or Jeremy. In fact it looked like this place had not seen any human traffic in years. Danielle sighed and headed back to Artie. _I really hoped this would be the right spot, _she thought,_ Artemus needs to be in bed not tromping around the countryside looking for his partner. Why does he have to be so stubborn? I guess that's part of what makes him Artemus Gordon,_ she thought as she returned to Artie.

"Artemus, what if I were to take you back to the train and I checked the other area myself? As your nurse I really can not condone this," she told him.

"And as a Secret Service Agent I can not condone you traipsing off by yourself."

"You are hardly in a position to argue that point. You should be in bed not looking for a partner that can take care of himself," Danielle snipped worried about her patient.

"If everything were okay, Jim would have been at the records office. He wasn't therefore they are in trouble and it's my job to pull his fat out of the fire," Artie used his best smile on her and it seemed to work.

"And just who's job is it to pull YOUR fat out of the fire?" she demanded.

"I would say that would be your job, my dear," Artie replied as he extended his hand and helped her up.

They rode on toward the next spot on the map, Artie worrying about his partner and Jeremy and Danielle worried about the man on the horse behind her. She could feel the heat beginning to radiate from him again and knew she should call this whole thing off and just head back to the train. But she also knew he would find a way to help his partner with or without her. _At least with me here I can render whatever medical assistance might be needed._

Artie was having trouble staying focused and he knew it. He also knew he had to find Jim and Jeremy and soon…before he passed out. _The fever is coming back, I can feel it, and if I can feel it Danielle can feel it. At least she's a bright woman, when we get there I can have her help me get them out._ Artie involuntarily tightened his hold on Danielle's waist as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him. She pulled up on the reins and turned to look at him. She noted the pained look, sweating and the pale skin even with the flush of fever.

"Artemus, that's it! We are heading back to the train this instant. I will not allow you to kill yourself trying to save Jim and Jeremy!" Danielle kicked her heels into the horse, prodding it to turn around.

"The decision isn't yours to make. Anyway we're here," Artie reached around her and pulled the horse to a stop.

"We're there? There's nothing here."

"Not here look over there," he pointed to a hollow about a half-mile below them, "see the smoke from that chimney?"

"Yes, is that where they are?"

"I'm fairly certain of that, yes. It's the only place on this side of the mountain."

"Well then, let's go get Jim and Jeremy," she prodded the horse forward but Artie again stopped the animal.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I'm going to do something that is against just about everything I believe in and just might cost me my job. Danielle, I can't go down there and get Jim and Jeremy. Not in a conventional way, anyway. A duck could walk faster than I can right now."

"I'm going to have to ask you to help me and lord help me when the Colonel finds out! In my pocket you'll find some clay…take it with you. When you find Jim give it to him he'll know what to do with it."

"How will I find him? I can't just waltz in there and ask where they are keeping them."

"Honey, you could waltz in there and ask for the Taj Mahal and get it," Artie laughed as he regarded her with a smile.

"No, what you do is look for a window that has bars on it or has some kind of covering the others don't. That will most likely be where they are holding them."

"They weren't expecting anyone this far out…I don't see any guards so that will work in our favor. I think I see some horses tied off in the trees. Take three of them and set the rest free," Artie was having a difficult time keeping his mind focused.

"Artemus? What about you? When we ride out of there we'll have to ride hard and fast there's no way you can do that," Danielle asked full of concern.

"Don't you worry about that. I have a plan."

"Oh brother, isn't that what got you into this whole mess in the first place?" she groaned at him.

"Keep that attitude up and I'm not going to ask you on a date," he clicked his tongue at her with a smile this time it was her turn to stare at him open mouthed.

"Now get going, I don't know how much longer I can sit a horse," Artie said as he gently pushed her off the horse.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle took one last look at her charge and took off down the hill. She was careful to stay to the side of the trail where she could walk on the road without making any noise but still be hard to spot. When she neared the house she scouted the perimeter. Artie was right there didn't seem to be any guards posted. She worked her way around the house and found the horses. She untied them and shooed all but three of them away.

These she held tightly to their reins and pulled them with her toward the rear of the house. There she found her prize. A window with bars on it! Looking around and seeing no one she quietly approached the window and tapped on it. Inside, she heard a rustling sound and then Jim's face appeared at the window.

"Danielle?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's me," she whispered, "There's no time to explain. Artemus told me to give you this…" she handed him the clay, "he seemed to think you'd know what to do with it."

"Indeed I do. Stand back this stuff is quiet but it throws a lot of sparks."

Jim took the proffered clay and broke off small pieces. Handing some to Jeremy, they spread the clay around the top and bottom of each bar with a small piece connecting them. Jeremy produced a match and Jim lit it and held it to the first clay strip. The clay immediately caught and sparks flew like sparklers on the fourth of July. When the sparks stopped Jim tapped each bar and it dropped into Danielle's waiting hands.

"Okay you guys, you really need to hurry if I'm going to pull this off and give you time to get away!" Artie said weaving in his saddle.

When all the bars had been removed, Jim climbed through the window and dropped noiselessly to the ground followed quickly by Jeremy. They grabbed the reins Danielle offered them and began to pull the horses toward the front of the house, not quite sure of their escape route. Jim halted them when he saw a lone figure on a horse approaching.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jim whispered angrily.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Artie…that's what. The dang fool is riding right up to the house!"

"What?" Danielle asked shocked, "He'll get himself killed!"

"Knowing Artie, he has a plan. While he's distracting them let's get these horses into the brush," Jim quickly caught onto his partner's hair brained scheme.

"Frying pan, James?" Jeremy asked, to which Jim replied.

"Fire, if this doesn't work."

Artie slid off his horse and it took all the restraint Danielle had not to rush to his aid. He could barely walk and he had to stop to vomit on the way to the door. When he reached the door he rumpled his hair and undid his tie before knocking on the door. When the door opened, Artie put on his best drunken man act to date. The fact that the drunken sway was real only helped his make his performance all the more believable.

"Goo…good evening kind sir," Artie slurred his words, "can you…you tell Anna tha…that her beau is…is here…to see her?" He almost swayed into the man at the door.

"There is no one here by the name of Anna. You have the wrong house. Why don't you go sleep it off somewhere," the man was about to close the door when Artie stuck his foot in it.

"N…now see here…Anna told me…she told me yesterday…she did…that she lived here at…Arsenal Ro…road and Sus…Susque…Susquehanna. Now is that not this house?" Artie swayed again giving the perfect impression that he was indeed quite inebriated.

Jim pulled them away from his partner's act. He held a finger up to his lips to stall Danielle's questions and led them into the bushes. They walked the horses some distance from the house before climbing onto them and riding for the top of the hill. Jim looked back down to see if Artie was on his way.

"Oh brother, Artie, you don't have to play the town drunk to the hilt," Jim smiled.

"Town drunk?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, Artie bought us some time by pretending to be drunk. Something he seems to be quite good at," Jim shook his head and looked back down the hill as they pulled up just off the road so they wouldn't be seen by those at the house.

"Mister, you have the wrong house. In fact you are about three miles that way…" the man pointed back up the hill, "away from where you want to be," he said irritated.

"What? Are you sure?" Artie slurred.

"I'm positive now beat it!" The man roughly shoved Artie off the porch, causing him to fall against his horse nearly making him faint.

"I'm go…gonna go have shome wordsh with Anna," Artie said as he mounted his horse and pulled the reins as the man went back inside and slammed the door.

He turned the horse and walked him up the trail toward where he hoped Jim, Jeremy and Danielle would be waiting for him. He resisted the urge to retch again and kept the horse headed up the hill. He closed his eyes and hoped the horse knew where he was going. When he crested the hill his horse paused. Artie opened his eyes to see what had made him stop. Standing before him was Jim, Jeremy and Danielle all mounted and waiting for him.

"I thought I told you to tell Jim to head back to the train without me," Artie glared at Danielle.

"I did, but it seems you do not have the market cornered on stubborn, Artemus," she glared back.

They heard shouts from the house below. The disappearance of Jim and Jeremy had been discovered. Jim suggested they ride hard and fast for the train and the waiting Army soldiers. Artie refused to go with them.

"Jim I can barely sit on this horse let alone ride hard. You go on ahead…ride through the brush there's a small trail over that way…you should be able to ride without too much noise."

"Artie…" Jim began only to have his partner cut him off.

"I'll be ok, Jim. They'll be expecting to see me on this road anyway. I'll throw em off your trail then join you," Artie shooed them away as he plodded onward singing drunkenly.

"Jim, is he always like this?" Danielle whispered as they made their way down the trail.

"No, sometimes he's worse," Jim chuckled, inwardly worried about his partner.

Artie slowed his steed as the men drew near and he turned in his saddle to look at them. It took all his strength not to fall out of the saddle. He watched as they drew near and when they stopped the man he had spoken to at the house pulled up next to him.

"Hey, you see two men come riding by this way in the past few minutes?"

"I shore did…they was headed…thataway…" Artie said as he pointed toward town.

"Said they was riding hard and fast ta git ta some kinda office."

"Thanks, here buy yourself a bottle," the man tossed him a coin which Artie miraculously caught. He made a show of biting it then stuck it in his pocket.

"Thank ya, mister!" he called after them, grinning as they rode out of sight.

Artie turned his steed and headed back to the trail he had sent Jim and the others down. He figured he should catch up to them shortly. He had gone about half a mile down the trail when a figure emerged from the shadows. With his arm in the sling Artie couldn't draw his gun since he had to use his good hand to hold the reins.

"That's a pretty rotten trick, James," he said to the figure.

"That was a pretty stupid stunt, Artemus," Jim smiled at him.

"Point taken. I just did what I had to do."

"You do know that we are in BIG trouble when we get back," Jim stated pulling up along side his friend.

"You don't know the half of it, Jim. Wait'll the Colonel finds out we sent his Godchild into a den of rattlesnakes to get you and Jeremy out all by herself!"

"We, Artie?"

"Yeah, we…you don't think I'm taking the rap for this all by myself do you?"

Jim just laughed and leaned over and took the reins from Artie. At his questioning look Jim simply told him Danielle's orders and pulled his partner along. They met up with Danielle and Jeremy and she insisted they stop so she could examine Artie.

"There really isn't time, Danielle. If they figure out what we did they'll be on us like white on rice," Artie tried to push her away.

"Then we'll find something to fight with. I am examining you, Artemus, whether you like it or not." Danielle removed a stethoscope from her bag and put the ear tips in her ears and the diaphragm on his chest.

"You're heart is racing. This is not good and your lungs sound congested," she looked at Jim, "hand me Artemus' canteen," Jim unhooked it from the saddle and held it out to her.

She took it and dumped a packet of powder into it and shook it. She held it up to Artemus' mouth and helped him drink it. Danielle steadied him when he faltered.

"We need to get him back to the train at once."

"Then what are we standing around here talking for? Let's go!" Artie said as he pushed her away and kicked his heels into the sides of the horse leaving the others to stare after him. They followed letting him set the pace.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Mr. West, I could have sworn I had given you specific instructions regarding Danielle. Yet the minute my back is turned you allow her to go off and pull a damn fool stunt like this!" Richmond shouted at Jim, who remained standing at attention.

"Sir, with all due respect, I did not allow her to pull anything. She just showed up."

"With Artemus in tow…another damn fool stunt," Richmond was shouting now.

"No, sir, Artie went to the front of the house and staged a diversion so we could get away," Jim winced as soon as he had said that knowing it was the most wrong thing he could have said at that moment.

"He WHAT?!? The man almost died, he should be in a hospital and you stand here and tell me that he just rode up to the house and…"

Danielle was in Artie's room checking his fever and his vital signs when the shouting began. She shook her head and marveled at how much the agents had to put up with from the grouchy Colonel. When the shouting had reached near earthquake proportions Artie began to toss and turn. She decided there was only one way to calm her Godfather down so her patient could get the sleep he so desperately needed and she was just the one to do it. Danielle put a cool cloth on Artie's forehead and marched down the hall to the parlor car.

She threw the door open, startling the men, who turned to stare at her. _Don't stop now, Danielle, just remember you're the boss here_, she told herself as she put on her most stern glare.

"Colonel Richmond! I have a very sick man in that room down there and YOU are NOT helping him any with your shouting! Artemus needs rest and plenty of it. I intend to see that he gets it. You men can take your shouting elsewhere or I'll give you something to shout about!" She scolded them sternly.

"Jim, you and Jeremy probably have business elsewhere am I right?" Danielle hoped to give them a graceful way out of their predicament. Jim merely looked at the Colonel and nodded.

"Fine then, you go about your business finding these cutthroats who started all this boloney in the first place. And YOU…" she tapped the Colonel in the chest with her finger, "you can stay and do your paperwork or whatever it is you need to do so long as you do it quietly," inwardly she was shaking like a leaf.

"I know you have issues with these men and I don't blame you. When Artemus wakes up believe you me, he will face my wrath. But for now I want it so quiet in here you can hear a flea breathe. Do I make myself clear?" Danielle regarded them angrily.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jim and Jeremy threw her a mock salute as they quickly took their leave and she turned her attention back to Richmond.

"That goes for you too, Colonel. Or do I have to tell my uncle that you were derelict in your duties toward an ailing agent?"

"I do have some paperwork I need to get to and some telegrams to send," Richmond spoke softly and as Danielle turned to leave he stopped her.

"Artemus will be okay, won't he?" Richmond asked.

"Yes, he will in time. But this time he will stay put in that bed until I say he is ready to get out of it if I have to tie him to it!" Danielle turned and briskly walked out of the room and back to her patient.


	11. Chapter 11

"It takes a lot of guts to do what Danielle just did," Jeremy was saying to Jim as they rode toward town.

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Did you see the look on the Colonel's face? I thought he'd have a coronary right there!"

"I was just glad she gave us a way out. I'll accept whatever punishment we have coming but I'd rather the Colonel not be quite so upset when he gives it to us."

They rode on toward town now armed with the list Danielle had gotten from Artie. This ring was bigger than anyone had thought. It encompassed people in several cities…Chicago, St. Louis, Milwaukee, Cincinnati, New Orleans and Peoria. If they were going to take this ring down it would have to be carefully and quickly.

"Jeremy, what do you think about a simultaneous raid?"

"A what?" Jeremy asked.

"It will take a lot of our agents but I think we can pull it off. The only real way to stop this ring and get the ones at the top is to pull a simultaneous raid. Arrest them all at the same time…that way no one has time to warn the others."

"Hmm…that might work. How are we going to get enough agents to do that?"

"Each of these towns has their own field office right? We just check with the Colonel and get agents we can trust. If we need more agents we can use the local sheriff's men. We send coded telegrams all the time so it shouldn't be too hard to keep the details a secret."

It'll take a few days to set this up," Jeremy said thoughtfully, already beginning to work out the details.

"Yes, it will. Now the big question is how do we keep Artie out of this?"

"After the way Danielle just handled the Colonel I don't give Artie a snowball's chance against her!" Jeremy told Jim and they both laughed.

WWWWWWWWWW

Artie woke up to see he was propped up on pillows. Danielle had her back to him dipping a cloth in water. He was admiring her hair when she turned around and their eyes locked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him softly.

"I'd like to tell you fine enough to ask you to supper…" he paused.

"But?" Danielle prodded.

"But that would be a lie and I know how well you ferret those out!" He smiled and she smiled back.

"Good…then there will be no more of that kind of behavior. So, Artemus, how DO you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a herd of buffalo."

"Well, it's your own fault you know. There will be NO repeat of that performance. Unless this train is on fire you'll not get out of that bed again!" She admonished him sternly.

"I know that. I just…

"You just have this stupid sense of duty to your country, your job and you partner. You have no sense of duty toward yourself! I am just as much to blame as you are if not more for allowing you to go and pull a darn fool stunt like you did but that is no excuse!" Not nearly finished with her tirade Danielle continued.

"You could have been killed. You could have gotten your friends killed. And for what? What good will it do this country if you go off and get yourself killed because you don't have the sense to come in out of the rain?"

"I will not put up with anymore stunts from you. You will stay in that bed and do as I tell you until I decide you no longer need my care. Even if that means you listen to me for the next month! Do I make myself clear?" Danielle's face was red with rage.

"Perfectly," came the quiet reply.

"Danielle, I know what I did was wrong and I know that even though you try to understand you can't. No one can. As a Secret Service Agent my life isn't my own. It belongs to the government that hired me and the people I am sworn to protect."

"Artemus, don't you see? You're just setting yourself up to fail."

"Huh? I thought I did a good job. I gave you, Jim and Jeremy time to get away and I…"

"That's not what I mean. You say it's your job to protect the people of this country right? Well, just what do you think will happen when you go off and get yourself killed because you were too weak and sick to carry out your duty."

"You owe it to the government and to the people of this country to be the best Secret Service Agent possible…I don't deny that. But you can't do that if you don't take care of yourself."

"And that means listening to your nurse. AND doing exactly what she tells you whether you like it or not and it most certainly does not include talking her into letting you roam the countryside!" Danielle shot him a lopsided grin.

"And your doctor would like an explanation about that behavior as well," they both jumped and looked at the doctor standing in the doorway.

"Uh…sir," Artie began, "It wasn't Danielle's fault. I take full responsibility for what I did."

"After listening to the reprimand you just received I don't think I have anything to add to it. Unless of course you plan on trying a stunt like that again?" The doctor glared.

"Oh no sir! I learned my lesson believe me," Artie shifted under their glares and winced.

"Danielle how is the patient today?"

"He just woke up and I haven't had time to examine him yet. I felt it was more important to have a chat with him first," Danielle avoided her uncle's stare.

"I see. Very well then, why don't you go mix some pain and sleeping powders while I examine Mr. Gordon?" Danielle nodded and left feeling rather sorry for Artemus in spite of what he had done, the doctor turned to his patient and sighed.

"Now, Mr. Gordon let's see how much damage you've managed to do."

The doctor removed the bandages from his shoulder and poked and prodded, a little more harshly than Artie thought necessary. He nodded and made the usual doctor mmhmm's and uh huh's, making note of the winces and groans Artie was making. He rebandaged the shoulder and put the sling back in place, much to Artie's dismay. Then he helped Artie to an upright position and removed the bandages from his back. The cuts were healing nicely and he just covered them with a piece of cloth to keep them protected.

"No bandages on my back?" Artie asked happily.

"No, I think your wounds are at the stage now where they will heal quicker letting the air get to them. I want you to keep that cloth on there for a few more days, however, it will keep them from reopening until the scabs can form properly."

"But, Mr. Gordon, that is NOT a license to get out of that bed!" the doctor warned him with a hard stare.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, let me look at your eyes. Yes…they are much improved. Not as cloudy as they have been. You seem to still have a low-grade fever. That should lessen with the powders Danielle is making," the doctor turned to look as Danielle returned.

"Ahh…good you've mixed the powders. He'll need to take them three times a day for the next week. And keep an eye on that temperature. It should go back down to normal now that he has agreed to stay in bed where he belongs," the doctor looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yes, sir. Unless this train catches fire I'm not moving an inch," Artie smiled at Danielle while the doctor regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well, let's hope you do that. Danielle has the Colonel been in to see him yet?"

"No, uncle. He wanted to wait until you finished your examination. He's waiting out in the parlor car."

"I'll go get him, you stay here with Mr. Gordon and get that first dose of powders into him," he turned to Artie and said, "You'll be doing a lot of sleeping with those powders don't fight it…just sleep. That will also help with the dizziness."

"Oh anything that helps with that I'll give a shot. I don't like not knowing which end is up," Artie replied as the doctor left to get the Colonel.

"Danielle…" Artie began as she poured a glass of water and began to mix the powders into it.

"Don't say it, Artemus, I know you're sorry and so am I."

Danielle perched on the edge of the bed and gently leaned him forward to drink the mixture. After he had finished the glass, Danielle eased him back. Artie was grateful they had agreed to allow him to remain propped up on the pillows. He reached over and touched her dress sleeve gently drawing her hand into his and intertwining her fingers with his. Their eyes locked and when he spoke his voice was soft and gentle.

"You're sorry? What did you do except to try and keep me and my stupidity in check?" Artie gazed tenderly at her _I won't be able to keep myself in check if he doesn't stop that! _

"I let myself get so caught up in what was going on that I lost sight of my objective. I never should have allowed you to leave…it could have gotten us all killed."

"But it didn't," Artie seemed fascinated by her, "we all got away safely and…and where are Jim and Jeremy? Don't tell me the Colonel sent them to the stockade?" Artie looked at her quizzically.

"No…he…uh…uh…"

"Don't worry, Danielle, you can tell me where they went. This time I have absolutely NO desire to follow them. I learned my lesson. Besides as bad as my head hurts I probably wouldn't get two feet!"

"Finally you listen to what your body is telling you," she smiled at him as she swatted his arm.

"Jim and Jeremy took the information we got from you and they are going to try and find a way to stop that ring."

"Oh, good. I hope Jim could make some sense of those comments I made with some of the names. They will have to deal with some pretty bizarre individuals," Artie had a far off look in his eyes and Danielle knew he wished he could be there with them.

"Artemus, you explained all that on the ride back from that house. Don't you remember?"

"No…I don't really remember the ride back at all. You gave me something to drink and…hey you spiked my drink! That was dirty pool."

"A nurse must do what a nurse must do!" She shrugged.

"Ohhhhh….you're going to make a fine doctor, you've got the sneaky little underhanded tricks part down pat all ready," he smiled at her.

The Colonel entered the room and tried to keep the smile off his face. He was happy Danielle was in such a good mood. _She hasn't been this happy in some time, I just hope Artie doesn't break her heart, not that he would do so on purpose,_ Richmond thought as he caught the twinkle in her eye as she gave him an update. Satisfied that the patient wasn't going anywhere anytime soon the Colonel informed them he would be going to town to join Jim and Jeremy.

"Sir, I really wish I could go with you," Artie said as Richmond stood to leave.

"I know you do, son. You just stay here and concentrate on staying out of the way of her wrath," Richmond winked at him.

"Yes, sir," he replied, "Sir, I wish you all the best of luck."

"We'll need it, Gordon…the plan to take down this ring came from West not you like it usually does," he grinned as he slipped out of the room.

Danielle watched her Godfather leave, then looked at Artemus as he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently never taking his eyes off hers. There was a need in his eyes that trapped her in his gaze. Caught up in the moment, Danielle leaned inward toward Artie until her lips gently brushed his. Ignoring the pain, Artie eased his right arm out of the sling and brought his hand up to the nape of her neck, leaning forward and pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss, his fingers catching in her wavy brown hair. She lingered for a moment letting the kiss convey her thoughts to him before she drew back.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim and Jeremy returned to the train well after dark, having accomplished most of their task. They briefed the Colonel, who had long since cooled down. He was aghast when they told him just how large the ring was. When Jim gave him further details of his plan the Colonel was intrigued. Pulling off over 200 arrests in six cities all at the same time would be hard to accomplish and would be a daunting task.

However, he was confident they would indeed pull it off. He had begrudgingly gotten Danielle's permission to include Artemus in the meeting, providing they held it in his room. It would be a tight squeeze but they'd manage.

The Colonel entered Artie's room to see the agents already assembled. Jim and Danielle flanked Artie's bed, Jeremy on one side and a vacant chair on the other. He took the seat quietly noting Artie's hand holding Danielle's, he smiled but said nothing.

"Let's get this meeting started, gentlemen," Richmond said looking at them, "Danielle, this might be rather boring if you'd rather not…" Richmond started only to be cut off by Danielle.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stay. Artemus may be able to fool you three into thinking he's feeling fine but as his nurse I will KNOW when he's being less than honest," Danielle regarded him sternly.

"Very well, in that case I'll leave it up to you how long this meeting will last. Artemus, I'd suggest you not try to tax yourself," Richmond winked at him.

"Yes, sir," Artie said as Danielle still regarded him sternly.

"James, since the idea was yours why don't you begin?" Richmond asked.

"All right. What I have proposed and we are currently looking into is a multi city operation."

"You mean you want to arrest ALL 228 people at the same time?" Artie asked, shocked, "That's quite an undertaking even for you, James."

"That's why we're picking your brain, Artie. You're the one who usually has the brilliant ideas, when it comes to strategies like this," Jim smiled at his partner.

"Oh sure…you hatch the plot I get to come up with all the fine details," Artie rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…" Artie stared thoughtfully at the notepad in his lap, Danielle watching him closely.

"Six cities you say? That does pose a rather interesting dilemma. Let's see…" Artie wrinkled his brow in concentration wincing when Danielle adjusted his sling.

"Hmm…" Artie stared thoughtfully, "That's roughly 38 arrests per city…153 agents per city…912 agents in all…" Artie muttered as he frowned at his calculations and sighed tiredly.

"Artemus?" She questioned, receiving no reply she looked questioningly at Jim and Jeremy.

"He won't hear you when he gets like this," Jim laughed, "if usually takes something pretty significant to get through to him," they regarded their fellow agent with respect as well as concern when they noted the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Artemus, are you all right?" Danielle tried again to get Artie's attention away from his notepad as she touched his hand.

"I told you," Jim retorted.

"Well, we'll see about this! It's time for his next dose of medicine anyway," Danielle leaned forward, grasped Artie's face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers.

Artie returned the kiss instinctively then began rapidly blinking his eyes as his attention had finally been distracted from his work. Artie looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time then he promptly turned several shades of red. The other agents laughed and Colonel Richmond merely shook his head and grinned at this uncommon lot he had been cursed with.

"Do I have your undivided attention, Artemus?" Danielle asked, Artie could only nod his head.

"Wow, what a trick! Although it's hardly one I'd use on him, James," Jeremy laughed.

"I don't think I'll use it either," Jim commented with a smile. The Colonel finally found the sense to snap his gaping mouth shut.

"It's time for your medicine, so whatever you plan on saying you better get it out. You'll be getting rather tired presently."

"What? Oh, yes… well…I…uh…" Artie couldn't take his eyes off Danielle as she mixed the powders.

"Artie…" Jim spoke as Danielle turned around and Artie's eyes locked with hers.

"Artemus?" Jim spoke sternly Artie shook his head to clear it, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sorry, Jim. I think your idea is a sound one. Just needs a little tinkering here and there," Artie had returned to his scribbling, removing his arm from the sling in order to write properly, much to Danielle's dismay.

"There's no way we can mass 900 plus agents. We just don't have that kind of manpower," Artie paused and rubbed his temples.

"We could borrow local law enforcement officials," Richmond interjected, to which Artie moved his head back and forth slowly rather than shake it as that motion still made him sick to his stomach.

"Won't work…you can't trust them. But there are other large cities near each of these…" Artie pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted.

"We send the agents from these towns to the others and don't tell them their assignment until they get there," Jim guessed, catching onto his partner's plan.

"Give the man a prize! Take agents from…oh…say New Orleans and bring them here to St. Louis…well you'll need agents from several cities to pull this off," Artie yawned, causing Danielle to scrutinize him carefully.

"I'll have to work out the logistics…" Artie began scribbling on the paper again as Danielle handed him a glass which he quickly discarded onto the nightstand.

"AHEM, Artemus," Danielle rebuked him.

"Yes, Danielle?" he responded absently as he continued to write.

"Your medicine…" He regarded her quizzically, Danielle merely pointed to the glass with a glare.

"Oh, yeah…" Artie smiled at her as he downed the contents of the glass and returned to his notepad, Danielle shook her head and frowned.

After three quarters of an hour and many heated discussions between the agents and their boss, Danielle decided to call it quits. Artie had been yawning and shifting positions in discomfort long enough and he needed to get some rest. The entire group received quite a shock when Artemus himself yawned, stretched and made an announcement.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry but I just can not continue at this time," everyone looked at him mouths open.

"Artemus?" Richmond asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. That medicine acts quicker than I'd like, unfortunately. I am finding it rather difficult to concentrate let alone stay awake," he yawned again, looking at Danielle.

Danielle took the notepad and pencil from him and replaced his arm in the sling, much to his dismay. She eased him back onto the pillows and pulled the blankets up.

"Don't fight the medicine, Artemus. With the rather strong dosage you are being given it will only cause more damage."

"Colonel, do…you think you can…figure out the rest of the…plan…" Artemus was quickly losing his fight to stay awake.

"Artemus, you've given us a great deal of insight on how to pull this off. You just rest now…we'll take it from here. Or we'll just wait till you're ready."

"Yeah, pal, you get some sleep. We'll let you know how this turns out," Jim smiled as he stood.

Danielle ushered them out and softly closed the door. When she turned around Artie was staring at her. He motioned for her to sit on the bed beside him. Danielle moved to him and gently sat on the edge of the bed. Artie reached up and began twirling her hair.

"Artemus," she admonished him albeit not too sternly.

"Mmmm?" He answered as he pulled her toward him.

"You really do need your rest."

"Uh huh," Artie buried his face in her neck lightly kissing her, "Did I ever tell you just how much I love the smell of lilacs?"

"Artemus!" She pushed him away gently.

"What? I was resting," he winked at her.

"No…that was relaxing...resting is closing your eyes and sleeping."

"But…"

"Artemus…the sooner you get some sleep the sooner I can prescribe some of that 'relaxation'," Danielle smiled deviously.

"Huh? Oh…well, then I'll just take a nap," Artie smiled as he nestled back into the pillows.

WWWWWWWWWW

The next few days were a blur for Artie. It seemed all he did was sleep, take medicine, eat as light a meal as he stomach would handle, and sleep some more. Jim and Jeremy were busy implementing their plan and fine tuning it and what little time they did have when they were on the train was spent primarily in the parlor car strategizing and sending and receiving telegrams. Jim stopped by occasionally and gave Artie updates.

The last time Jim had been in to see Artie he told him they would be conducting the massive arrest soon. They had agents in place in all six cities and they would be briefed just before they were sent out. Every security measure known to the Agency was being employed to keep their activities under wraps. Jim also informed Artie that agents would be picking up President Grant's personal secretary, Orville Babcock as well.

"So, I wasn't imagining that…" Artie intoned, "Babcock IS involved."

"It sure looks that way, Artie. But we aren't in the Washington area so at least it won't be us that has that assignment."

"Thank goodness for small favors, huh, partner?" Artie said to which Jim nodded.

"Maybe I can help…" Artie began.

"Not on your life, Artie."

"Hear me out, Jim, I was just going to say I could help with the paperwork when you get the arrests made."

"We'll see, it will depend on what your nurse has to say," Jim smiled at him.

"Oh brother, never mind then," Artie chuckled, "The double vision is finally clearing up but this headache is no where near lessening. I'm pretty certain Florence Nightingale won't allow it. She won't even let me read a newspaper, Jim!" Artie looked at his partner pleadingly.

"Don't look at me, Artie. I've seen her in action and no way am I getting in between her and her sworn duty," Jim laughed.

"She most definitely is a force to be reckoned with," Artie smiled as the door opened and Danielle entered.

"You've been behaving splendidly up to now, Artemus, don't mess it up."

"Yes, dear," he replied, rolling his eyes to his partner.

"I saw that, Artemus," She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll leave you to your convalescing, Artie. I have some arrests to make," Jim took his leave.

"Danielle, it will take the rest of today and possibly tomorrow too to make the arrests and start the paperwork…do you think…"

"Artemus I think anything is possible," Danielle winked at him. Artie smiled at her before pulling her toward him again.

WWWWWWWWWW

The next twenty-four hours went by quickly. The story was the same in each city. Agents bursting into businesses, stores, offices and private homes…shattering the normal activities of everyone from businessmen, to shopkeepers to delivery drivers…they were all rounded up and taken into custody. It was a trying task the agents took no pride in. It was merely a job that needed to be done. The paperwork alone on this was going to take weeks. The worst part of this whole assignment was the fact that Loveless had somehow managed yet again to slip through their fingers.

As the days progressed, Artie was allowed out of his room and back to light duty. The headaches were slowly becoming less in their intensity, as long as he didn't spend too much time reading, and he required fewer powders. His arm was finally free of the sling but that came with a stern warning about over doing things. After sifting through arrest reports and helping Jim and Jeremy file numerous reports, Artie had to admit that it was time to send Danielle back to her regular routine.

WWWWWWWWWW

He didn't want her to go, as he had grown quite fond of her and really enjoyed having her around. _Artemus, my boy, fess up… you've fallen for Danielle and you've fallen hard! After Lily I never thought I'd find another woman I would feel that comfortable around. Now what do I do? We have to head for Washington in a few days. I'm going to have to ask her to the theater and supper soon._

Artie didn't hear the door to the parlor car open and his partner join him on the small platform. Jim stood quietly waiting for his partner to notice him, fairly certain he knew what was on his mind. He thought he had the beginnings of the solution…if only his melancholy friend would talk to him. Finally, Jim thought he would burst so he decided to interrupt his friend's sulking and he cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Jim paused when Artie jumped.

"Sorry, Jim, I didn't hear you come out."

"No problem, I could see you were pretty busy thinking," Jim stated, trying to draw his partner out.

"I have a lot on my mind, I guess," Artie shrugged.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," Jim smiled.

"Have I been that obvious? Artie asked.

"Artie, you've been so intense today…you need to lighten up. Be more like me," Jim smiled at him.

"Like you? Since this assignment wrapped up you've been so laid back you make cooked spaghetti look tense. Just why is that?" Artie wanted to know.

"Simple, Artie."

Jim reached into his bolero jacket and pulled out an envelope. Handing it to Artie he grinned. Artie took the envelope and slowly opened it. In his hands he held two tickets to a performance at the Opera House for tomorrow night as well as a card informing him he had champagne supper reservations for two…prepaid. Artie just stared at the tickets at a loss for words.

"Uh…I…uh…Jim…" Artie stammered.

"You were trying to get well, Artie. I figured you hadn't had the time to look into it."

"No, I haven't but how…"

"Artie, you're my partner. But, pal, you've been obvious from the get go. Just consider this my little my partner is back gift!"

"I don't know what to say, Jim."

"How about see you later?"

"Huh?" Artie looked at him confused.

"It's two o'clock, Artie, you have to be in to the doctor's office by half past," Jim reminded him, "Take the tickets and ask your nurse out on a date," Jim prodded him with his elbow.

"Oh yeah, my appointment…I almost forgot!" Artie hurried to leave.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Well, Mr. Gordon, you seem to have healed up nicely. Your shoulder will still be a bit tender for a week or so…be careful and no heavy lifting or moving for another week,"

"All right. Is there anything else?" Artie wondered.

"Just your headaches. How would you describe them?"

"They're not as bad as they were. I'd say they are a mild annoyance now."

"And he'd be lying, uncle," Danielle commented as she entered the room with the package of mixed powders and pills for Artemus.

"Hello, Danielle," Artie smiled at her.

"Hello, Artemus," she smiled back, the doctor felt like the proverbial fifth wheel.

"Danielle, you have some comment to make regarding Mr. Gordon?" the doctor asked, tearing her away from her eye candy.

"What? Oh, yes, uncle. Artemus is still experiencing quite severe headaches at times usually when he's been working too hard or reading far too long."

"How do you…"Artie began.

"I do my homework, Artemus. And I have my spies," she winked at him.

"Oh you're going to make a fine doctor someday," Artie said.

"That she will, Mr. Gordon, that she will," the doctor smiled.

"You may put your shirt on now, Mr. Gordon. You still need these powders and pills. I'm sending this letter with you as well. Give it to your doctor when you reach Washington," he handed Artie the package and letter.

"I'll do that," Artie said reaching for his shirt. The doctor made the excuse he had another patient to see and left Artie and Danielle alone.

You could have cut the silence with a knife. _Artemus, you clod…TALK to her!_ He screamed at himself, Danielle, seeing him fumble with his shirt, reached over and helped him into it. She pulled it together across his barrel chest, glad that his recent ordeal had not added any new scars to his chest, to speak of.

"Danielle…" Artie began hesitantly.

"Yes, Artemus?" came the quiet reply.

"I have to leave for Washington in a few days. I thought…that is…if you're free…what I mean is…" Artie mumbled.

"I'd love to have supper with you, Artemus," Danielle smiled as she leaned in close.

"Oh I'm going to quit trying to figure out how you do that," he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

Danielle reached up and began to button his shirt. Artie leaned forward just enough to smell the lilac scent in her hair it was more intoxicating than the finest aged scotch money could buy. Oh how he was going to miss her. When she reached the top button Artie took her hands in his and kissed them gently. Their eyes locked and he sat on the exam table lost in her gaze. Finally he found his voice.

"I have supper reservations and Opera tickets for tomorrow night…I would be honored if you would accompany me," he whispered to her.

"I would be delighted," she whispered back.

Artie finally and very reluctantly pulled away from Danielle and slid down from the examination table. He pulled her into a deep embrace gently holding her and bent his head to touch his lips to hers. He kissed her and then released his hold on her, grabbing his jacket and putting his hat on his head, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Until tomorrow then," he smiled and with a tap on the brim of his hat made his exit.

_Artemus, my boy I think this is the beginning of a VERY beautiful friendship._ He smiled was he walked out of the doctor's office.

THE END

Thanks to apple…without you lady this never would have happened I owe you a LOT!

A/N: The Whiskey Ring Scandal and those involved are not fiction they are real. _In the early days of the presidential administration of Ulysses S. Grant (1869-1877) a minor whiskey cabal had been broken, and after the liquor tax was lowered significantly, the distillers were less inclined to avoid it. The lucrative incentive for Treasury Department officials to commit the fraud, however, remained the same, and they began pressuring distillers to join a wider and stronger conspiracy. Some distillers participated readily in giving illegal kickbacks in lieu of the tax, while those who hesitated._

The fraud took place in cities across the country, but was centered in St. Louis (in the cartoon, it is the first barrel led away by the police). The St. Louis ring was headed by John McDonald, the Treasury Department's supervisor of internal revenue for the St. Louis area and an old army buddy of President Grant. Some of the fraudulent money went into Republican campaign coffers, but most was pocketed by the ring members for personal use. In an obvious attempt to fend off administration inquiries, McDonald gave expensive gifts to Orville Babcock, Grant's personal secretary and close friend. McDonald also later testified to giving the president lavish gifts, but the claim was not proven in court.


End file.
